Wonderland tv
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Reuploaded again the third story in my tomboy LILEY series in the form of a reality show rated m for langue
1. Chapter 1 The life

**The lights in the room go out in the room and a voice whispers "Renegade" as Lil Wayne's She's on fire plays.**

**Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen Making his return to the Lileyverse from Newberry County SC the Prince of Liley, The Renegade of SHMH MR. SDR this is David**

**A/N: What's up people it is I the prince of Liley and I have returned to reclaim my throne and bring you another tomboy Liley story. And for those of you who are not familer that means Miley and Mikayla both dress like dudes and since they're R & B singers picture Jamie Fox, Day 26 type gear and they both have tattoos Miley has cornrows and Mikayla has short hair just a little longer than Ellen Degeneres Okay so after I finished Lets get married I took a little time off to write a few CAM stories which did very well I might add. Anyway in effort to come up with a new and interesting ideas I came up with the concept of a making the band type reality show. It came to me that it will be a great way of bringing in new characters and showing some insight into how Miley and Lilly handle being a newly married couple and building Lilly's new new career as an artist. And as always the rest of the Wonderland crew will be along too. Oh just so you know this chapter and story takes place seven months after Lets Get Married and starts out on the last night of the tour for Demi's and the Syndicate's new albums. Just so you know anything that's in Italic is a phone conversation or confessional interview**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana any Disney stars, music, or things you may recognize from the real world you may recognize before this series of stories including Shorty she's just a friend. I also don't own Power 98 or the Morning mad house its an actual radio station and show in Charlotte my second home as well as some other places I may mention**

**The Life:**

**Location: Charlotte NC 7:00 am ( The Camera gets a shot of the Radisson in down town Charlotte. It Pans down the hall way of the hotel to right outside of a room Door where David is standing and knocking)**

David: Miley! c'mon man wake up. Everybody's waiting on you and Lilly ( Camera cuts to Miley and Lilly sleeping) Miley get your skinny ass up now!

Miley: I'm up ok Dave Shit! We'll be done in a minute (Cuts back to David)

David: Hurry up we're gonna be late(Cuts back to Miley)

Miley: Ugh! Lilly-bear wake up

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Today is the last day of our tour and we have to do a radio appearance at eight in the damn morning_

**Miley and Lilly's room:**

Miley: Lilly come on we gotta go babes everyone's down stairs (Lilly rolls over and looks at the clock as Miley goes to the shower)

Lilly: Fuck!

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Its too damn early I mean we have to perform to night why the hell are we getting up so early._

**Back in the room:(Miley sitting on the bed trying to get Lilly up)**

Miley: C'mon if you hurry we can play around in the shower Mrs. Stewart (kisses Lilly)

Lilly: Umm I love when you call me that

**Down in the car 7:45**

Mikayla: Ugh what time is it?

David: 7:45

Mikayla: And what time are we supposed to be at the Radio station?

David: Eight

**Confessional:**

_David: So Demi, Mik, Shorty and my self are in the limo waiting to go to the radio station and who are we waiting on Miley and Lilly_

**Back in the Car: **

Demi: Kind of makes you wonder what could be taking so long

Mikayla: You know Milesthe girls a walking bottle of Viagra

David: And you're not (Camera pans to a tan skinned Asian girl dressed like a boy wearing a Long Beach fitted cap laughing)

Amanda "Shorty": That's for damn sure and ya'll loud

Mikayla; You know what suck my strap-on both of you!

David:(laughing) That's Demi's job

Mikayla: Fuck you Dave! and you know something else I-(cut off by Demi kissing her)

**Confessional:**

_Demi: Ok I'm going to be honest the kiss was to get Mikki to shut up. Don't get me wrong I love kissing my wife but sometimes I need to pull her into an impromptu make out session to keep her from saying something stupid_

_Amanda "Shorty" : Okay Mik is cool but she is whipped as hell_

**Back in the car:**

Demi: (kissing Mikayla)You..... love me.... "pretty boy"

Mikayla: You know it Dem, Dem

Amanda "Shorty": Ya'll are so corny

David: Get used to it

**Time: 8:00 am: Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So eight o'clock rolls around and guess who finally makes it to the car Lilly and Miley (cue dramatic reality show music)_

**In the car:**

Miley: Everyone ready lets go what's the hold up ?

Mikayla: You and Lilly your highness:

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So Lilly and I get in the car and Mik says something smart. Ok I let it go cause its early and I just want to do this interview and get some rest before rehearsal._

**Car:**

Lilly: Hey do we have time to stop and get something to eat

Mikayla: I think you and Mile have had enough to eat this morning that's why we're late now

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Ok so Mikayla is being an ass because we're late I get it. Me and Miley did get a little carried away in the shower having a little too much fun. So I just let it go. Because one I know doing interviews is how we get promotion and being late could make us look bad. And two I know if I keep cool Miley may not kill Mikayla._

_Miley: You know I love Mik But sometimes I want to whop her ass_

**In the car:**

Miley: You got something to say Mikayla? Cause if you do just say it. Speak your mind we all family ain't nobody gonna mad say what you gotta say.

David: Lets just focus on doing this interview ok its too early for this shit.

Amanda "Shorty": Really it is

**Radio Station 8:20 (the camera shows a very energetic African American man talking into a microphone)**

No Limit Larry: Power 98 twenty minutes after the eight o'clock hour, No Limit ,JD "the diva with the dirt", and "Church Boy" the Morning Mad House. And in the mad house today! We have some special guest this morning. Movie stars Grammy award nominees and tonight baby! They are gonna shut the city down at the Time Warner Cable Arena with the last show of the Fairy Tales from a Broken Bed Tour. Representing Wonderland Entertainment! The Syndicate and Demi ! What's good with you Folks

Miley: What's going on No Limit what's going on Charlotte! I'm good baby ready to take the QC to Wonderland

NLL: That's what's up. So tonight what can the fans expect(cuts to Lilly and Shorty sitting in the green room of the studio)

Amanda "Shorty": You ok Lil

Lilly: Just nervous

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: I get super nervous doing stuff like this cause I want to impress Miley I mean I'm her wife I should try too do that right_

_Miley: Lilly's main problem is she thanks she needs to show off for me and that makes her nervous_

**In the studio**

**NLL:** So we know ya'll brought some more acts with you so who you got with you tonight

David: Yeah we got two of our new artist opening up for us. My girl Amanda aka Shorty K. you heard her singing on the remix to my Solo track I invented. And my Sister in law and Miley's favorite the girl Lilly. They're singles are burning up the charts right now

Mikayla: Real quick though can we please not talk about Lilly for one interview (que dramatic music)

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Yeah I said it I say a lot of things_

**Studio:**

JD: Am I sensing some tension amongst you two

Mikayla: No, no tension its just you know Miley gets lost in Lilly and we end up having to put our lives on hold

Miley: What!

**Confessional:**

_Demi: My beautiful wife continues to pop off at the mouth and it that moment I realize. I am married to jackass_

**Studio:**

David: you know I think we should get into some music

NLL: Good Idea we gonna hit with that breakfast mix then we'll be back with the rest of the clique from Wonderland and your twitter questions when we come back

David: How long we got

NLL: Fifteen minutes

Demi: Good outside both of you now

**Confessional:**

_David: So Mik and Miley are about to fight and all I can think is not again_

**Green room:**

Miley: What the fuck is wrong with you Mikki! You been acting real fucked up

Mikayla: Look I'm just remembering we need to be professional not spend all day between my wife's legs

Demi: Mikayla!

Miley: I don't know why you want my foot up your ass but so be it ( Miley runs towards Mikayla and David and Lilly hold her back)

**Confessional:**

_Amanda "Shorty"_: _Ok so me and Lilly are waiting to go on and Mikayla and Miley come out and star arguing and its get heated next thing I know David and Lilly are holding Miley back_

_Lilly: The second I see Miley Ray all I can think is oh shit_

**In the green room:**

Lilly: Miley no, no calm down you guys are friends

Mikayla: No Lil let her go let her go

Demi: Mik set your ass down right now! (David gets in between them and tries to keep them apart)

David: Both of ya'll stop right now .... Ah! (David gets punched by both Mikayla and Miley)

Amanda "Shorty" : Damn!

Lilly: Dave you ok

Miley: Davie Man I'm sorry big bro

David: Sit your ass down Miley! Mikayla don't laugh you sit down

Mikayla: Man you ain't my daddy I don't have to listen you

Demi: But you do have to listen to me and if you don't I can make sure never see me naked again understood (Mikayla nods) Good now sit down!

**Confessional:**

_David: Ok lets get this straight this is not the first time Mikayla and Miley have go into a fight it happens but some how I always end up getting hit_

**The green room:**

David: Look I'm tired of this shit alright! You two fight over some of the dumbest reasons look Miley made us run late I get that. But you need to understand that her and Lilly are newly weds and haven't had a legit honeymoon since they've been in the studioworking on Lilly's album. And booking the tour

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: I hated when Dave makes sense_

**The green room:**

David: Miley I know Mikayla was being an asshole but you did throw us late. And you know in this business It makes us look un professional and makes the company our company look bad. And bottom line we're friends family if we let little shit like this make us go to blows then it'll tear us part one day. And I don't want that do ya'll?

Miley: Naw man you know that (shakes Dave's hand and hugs him)

David: Mik?

Mikayla: Hodges you're lucky I love you and skinny over there (hugs Dave and Miley)

**Confessional:**

_Miley: I hate to admit but David's right. That's why he's my big brother he always looks out for me. They all do we're a family. A weird foster family but a family_

**The green room:**

Lilly: So are you girls ready to behave or do I have to put you over my knee Miley Ray

Miley: Umm I'll behave but you may need to do that anyway

Amanda "Shorty": Ya'll need help

David: No what the four of them need is to finish this interview

Demi: Come on lets go

**In Studio:**

NLL: Power 98 No Limit Larry and The morning Madhouse we got Wonderland entertainment in the building The Syndicate and Demi L. Gomez and they got some of they people why don't ya'll go on introduce yourselves to folk let 'em know what's up

Amanda "Shorty": What's good Charlotte it's your girl Amanda aka Shorty K. aka the Long Beach Assassin aka The Syndicate's protégé

Lilly: What's up its me Lilly

Miley: Aka my baby's mama (everyone laughs a she kisses Lilly on the cheek)

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: So the interview is going great we're all having a great time. Laughing then the callers start. And the first one has to be an asshole_

**In Studio**:

Caller:_ I got one question I want to know what's the world coming to when a bunch of dykes and some faggot with dreads can get on the radio and hype they show. When real artist can't . I tell you one thing if Demi and Lilly had met some real men they would be wit Miley and Mikayla_

**Confessional:**

_David: Okay some fool calls in and starts talking shit and everyone gets quiet and I look over and I see Lilly a tear in Lilly's eye and I think its time to snap_

**In studio:**

JD: Ya'll we are sorry about that

Miley: No you good JD you good. You know what leave him on the line

Mikayla: Ya'll might want to get the censor button ready

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: The jerk crossed the line_

_Demi: Miley's a cool girl most of the time and will let bull shit like that roll off her back but I f you do the one thing can set her off be prepared _

_Miley: He made Lilly cry!_

**In Studio:**

Miley: Now be before I say anything a I want to apologize to the younger listeners your parents and the radio station but. Fuck you! you bitch ass mother fucker you wanna talk a bout me cool. But you brought my wife into it nobody talks a about my wife you punk bitch!

Lilly: Miley Stop!

**Confessional:**

_Amanda " Shorty": Miley is going off on dude the all of sudden Lilly stops her_

**In Studio:**

Lilly: Caller on be half of my wife I'd like to say sorry. Sorry that she can buy a bigger dick than she can grow. you narrow minded jerk! Dave anything to add?

**Confessional:**

_Miley: I 'm starting to think wife is starting to get the hang of this_

_Lilly;_ _I can't let Miley take up for me all the time. But I have to admit it is kind of a turn on _when _she gets all macho _

**In studio:**

David: Only thing I got to say is send your girl to me and lets see who she thinks the faggot is

NLL: Callers please if you are a hater don't bother calling JD who we got next

**Confessional:**

_Amanda "Shorty": So After Lilly put dude on blast the rest of the interview was interesting_

_Demi: The fans had some unique questions for us_

**In Studio:**

JD: Ok we're on the line with Jennifer from North Mec. Jennifer who do you wanna talk sweetie

Jennifer:_ Good morning. My question is for Demi_

Demi: Hey sweetie go ahead

Jennifer: _I know that Mikayla has Demi's tattooed across her neck I wanted to know where do you have Mikayla's name and how many Tattoos does each one of you have_

Demi: (Blushing) Well baby I personally have four. and Mikayla's name is well lets just say my wife, my tattoo artist, and my gynecologist, are the only people who've seen it (David coughs) and David

David: that was an accident I walked into her dressing room

NLL: Well since the caller brought it lets go down the line and see what the deal is with the tats starting with Dave how tats you got

David: I have seven one on my back. One on each shoulder, one on my chest, left forearm, the right side of my ribs and my right ankle

NLL: that's what's up Miley Ray what about you

Miley: I have five, I have a pink triangle with tribals on my left shoulder I have an M. on the left side of my neck I have a Lilly on my right wrist I have prayining hands with my moms name on them on my left arm. a tribal going across my back.

JD: What about you Mikayla

Mikayla: I have nine the one on my throat I have a cross on my right shoulder a rainbow colored triangle on my shoulder blade. I have Lone star ace on my stomach. but we really don't have time to go into detail about all the rest.

JD: Ok Lilly and Shorty what about ya'll

Amanda "Shorty": Well I'm a blank canvas so none for me

Lilly: I have a very nice piece on my back with Miley's name on a music staff I may get some more

NLL: I got a questions for all of ya'll starting with Dave

David: Go ahead No limit

NLL: I want to know the people want to know what's the deal? The real deal? with your break up with Keri Helson man

**Confessional:**

_David: Oh god why this question._

_Demi: I know Dave is still up set about the break up and I was totally prepared for his answer no matter how big of jerk it made him look_

**In studio:**

JD: Really cause I heard she said it was scheduling conflicts

David: Oh yeah she had scheduling conflicts. Named Trey Songs

NLL: What!

David: Yeah its like this we take a break for thanksgiving and stuff I go to Atlanta to see her and she's not in the bed she's on the couch with Trey. And I just want to say that was the only time I want to punch a naked dude in the face

JD: Ok next question this one was emailed by a fan. Who wants to know as far as movie and TV roles what's next for you all.

Miley: Well I'm not taking any big parts too soon. But I've been offered a few guest spots on _Entrouge_ and _NCIS_

NLL: That's what's up what about you Mikki G

Mikayla: Well I just finished shooting an episode of _Leverage _and Demi baby you want to tell 'em about what you have coming up

Demi: I will be on an up coming episode of _Big Bang Theory _as well as starting a role on _Days Of Our Lives_

NLL: Dave what about you are you gonna be back on _Small Vile _

David: Yes John Henry Irons will be back next season

JD: That's what up. Alright we got another email question from Rodney from Gastonia. He wants to know besides Shorty and Lilly what other new artist and projects are on deck for wonderland

Miley: Well we have our new solo pop rock artist Oliver Oken whose on tour in Canada with Maylor.

David: That means people that I am no longer the only male artist on the label (everyone laughs)

Mikayla: We also have our new girl group the G.N.O. Clique be on the look out for them their names are Kelsey and Lola and they have a new song out called _Delirious _with Shorty. And real quick we are coming out with an album sometime later this year the whole crew called _Wonderland_ _Presents: Amusement Park _It will be out this spring. And you know what we brought the fist single its called _Bed Rock_ and before we get into it I have to tell you you're gonna here my baby Demi spittin on that thing and our girl Taylor from Maylor aka Tay-dragon

doing the rap thing

NLL: Well that's what's up. WE know ya'll got to go get set for the show tonight but before y'all why don't yall intro that new big thing

Miley: What's up Queen City this ya girl Miley Ray aka Miley Ray Lingerie. Hitting you for the first time with that fire anywhere. Off the upcoming album _Amusement Park. _Yours truly singing the hook on that, thing wit my crew Demi, Mikki Gomez, Dave Hodges, Shorty K., Tay-dragon and that new boy Ollie Oken. And this Wonderland offical _Bed Rock_

**Confessional:**

Miley: So the interview was over we decide to grab some food before heading over to the arena and since its Shorty's first time her we decide to go to one of the best places to eat in Charlotte The Cook out

**The Cook out**: (The Limo pulls up into a drive in take out restaurant and everyone gets out with their coats on)

Cashier: Hey welcome to The Cook Out Can I take your....Your Miley Ray!

**Confessional:**

_Amanda: As soon we get to the burger place this girl damn near jumps out of the window_

**The Cook Out:**

Cashier: Oh my go I love your music and ........ Lilly and Demi and the syndicate oh my god David Hodges and Shorty K. (looks in the back as she walks out the door)Ya'll get out here! Oh man I knew ya'll we're in town but what are you doing here.

David: (David puts his arm around the girl) Well we're trying to get something to eat baby ( girl laughs)

Cashier: Oh my god I love ya'll. My girlfriend Lilly my girlfriend loves you let me get my phone so I can call her

Lilly: Ok sure

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Its still kind of odd to me that I have fans but you know I'm getting used to it _

**In parking lot: **(Cashier on the phone with her girlfriend)

Cashier: Hey Tara ..... baby listen I have someone who wants to talk to you ( hands the phone to Lilly)

Lilly: Tara?

Tara:_...... hello_

Lilly: Tara hi this is Lilly Stewart.......

Tara: _Ahh! (Rest of the footage cuts between confessional everyone interacting with the workers at the cook out)_

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Lilly is coming out of her shell when it comes to dealing with her fans. I mean I'm really proud of her she has a way a bout her that just makes you all giddy _

_David: Lilly may very well be a bigger star than all of us one day. She just needs to keep her confidence up_

**Time Warner Cable arena 12:40 (The Limo pulls up Everyone gets out and goes to the trunk and grabs their gym bags and walks towards the arena entrance)**

Miley: Alright lets get it

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: So we walk into the arena and my jaw hits the floor and the butterflies hit_

**Arena:**

Amanda "Shorty": Holy shit

**Confessional:**

_Amanda "Shorty": When we get into the arena and the place is fucking huge_

_Lilly: I am beyond nervous all I can see is this entire place full of about a thousand people_

**The Arena: (Miley walks up behind Lilly and puts her arms around her)**

Miley: You nervous baby girl

Lilly: As always

Miley: Aw (Kisses Lilly's cheek) I'm right here with you Lilly-pop (Camera shows their rings overlapping each other and then goes into a series of rehearsal clips be fore stopping with a stage hand strapping David into a harness on a platform where he's standing with Miley and Mikayla. All of them are dressed in tight white v-neck t-shirt with black graphics and black pants)

David: Not so tight man

Mikayla: What's the matter big bro straps too tight

David: Ha, ha I'm sorry, I'm not used to straps and harnesses like you two

Miley: That's not what I heard Davie

David: Shut up Miley

**Confessional:**

_David: Ok So for the last part of our set on the tour we take turns in each city doing a reworked version of one of our solo songs so tonight we decided to do Miley's song Take you down_

_Miley: So knowing the last show was coming up I came up with an idea over winter break for the performance_

_Mikayla: Miley calls us up and says how about we do some Chippendales moves for take you down. me and Dave were like ok we already do that_

_David: Then she told us the rest of her plan_

_Miley_** : **_So I tell 'em but we don't do it on a plat form fifteen feet in the air that rotates_

**The Arena: ( **The slow sensual beat of the music plays in the blacked out arena as the round platform moves into place plums of smoke as Miley starts to sing as the first verse during there dress rehearsal and all three prepare to go into there choreographed moves) **(A/N: Okay So I don't get to into the description if you've seen Chris Brown's video for the song that's what the this scenes dance moves look like minus the crowd)**

(verse 1 Miley)

Here we are all alone in this room

And girl, I know where to start what we're gonna do

I'll take my time we'll be all night, girl

So get ready, babe, I got plans for me and you

(chorus)

It ain't my first time but

Baby girl we can pretend

Lets bump and grind

Tonight will never end

Let me take you down

I really wanna take you down

And show you what I'm about

Can I take you now

Your body, body, oh

Your body, body, up and down

So don't stop girl get it

Quit playin wit it

Can't wait no more

I wanna take you down

I really wanna take you down yeah ( Music pauses and all three take off their shirts off)

(verse 2 David)

Pretty girl lets take it off in this room

No time to waste girl you know what we came to do

We got all night to try to get right girl

(all three)

Hope you're ready hope you're ready hope you're ready

(David)

I hope you're ready babe cause here we go

you know how we do

(Chorus)

(verse 3 Mikayla)

You freakin know baby

Like you're a pro baby

And I bet that you (I bet that you whoa!)

Think you know baby like a pro baby so what you wanna do?

(I'm gonna take you down baby nice and slow)

So baby lets go!!!

Baby!!!

Come on baby! come on baby!

(chorus ends song)

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: All I have to say about our show is there won't be a dry seat in the house if you get what I'm saying_

**The Arena: Miley and Lilly's dressing room****4:20 pm (the camera shows Miley in her wife beater and boxers doing her usual 90 pre show pushups while showing Lilly sitting on the couch getting out the rubber bands a comb ready to re braid Miley's hair)**

Lilly: Hey sexy I'm ready to do your hair (Miley gets up and walks over and sits between Lilly's legs)

Miley: Ow do you have to pull my hair so hard

Lilly: You weren't complaining about how I pull your hair last night our this morning

Miley: You got a point

**Confessional: **

_Lilly: One of my favorite things on this tour has me and Miley's alone time before shows_

_Miley: I love all the time away I get from the spot light with Lilly_

**Dressing room:**

Miley: So Mrs. Stewart what are you doing after the show?

Lilly: Well I was thinking of going to this great gay bar called The Unicorn maybe have a drink or two then find a nice soft stud with some nice long brown cornrows blue eyes a few tattoos and take her to my hotel room fuck her till we pass out

Miley: Um sounds fun but do you think your wife would want you too bring a chick like that to the room

Lilly: No wouldn't likes fems blonde to be exact

Miley: So true (Lilly finishes Miley's hair and as always pulls the backs into a ponytail)

Lilly: All done baby

Miley: Not quite ( Miley turns on her knees facing Lilly and Kisses her passionately)

**Confessional:**

_Miley_ : _The thing about our alone time is things could get heated (cuts to Lilly and Miley making out on the couch)_

_Lilly: we tend to get caught in the moment_

**Dressing Room: (Lilly pushing the camera guy out)**

Lilly: Later

**The Arena 6:30 ( The footage shows a split screen of fans entering the sold out a arena and everyone getting ready David, Mikayla, And Miley are wearing black pants with different button down shirts each with white designs on them David's is blue, Miley's is purple and Mikayla's red and each have on a pair of white Nike Air Force Ones that match their respective shirts . Shorty is wearing a purple sweater vest over a white button down with a gold tie a pair khakis a pair black rimmed glasses, a pair of gold purple and white J's and purple and gold Long Beach fitted. Demi is wearing a very tight black ballerina dress and pair o black vinyl leggings a black Michael Jackson style half jacket and pair of stilettos. Lilly is wearing her out fit from the video for her song **_**All the way up.)**_

**Confessional:**

_Amanda "Shorty": Its about thirty minute before show time that's when you start feeling it_

**Backstage 6:39**

David:Shorty you ready kid

Amanda "Shorty": Ready baby Ready the question is are they ready for me. Cause Ya'll know when its show time its (Amanda does the Jim Jones ballin thing) swish Hang time

**Confessional:**

_Miley: You feel this fire build up and you start to hear the crowd and it drives you nuts_

**Backstage: 6:43**

David: It maybe hang time Shorty but it can't compare to me the black Ric Flair

**Confessional:**

_Demi : That felling be fore you go on stage I can't describe it_

_Mikayla: for me_ _its almost like having a perfect orgasm. every nerve in your body comes to life and you get light head and you get this surge of adrenaline that makes you shake_

_Lilly; I get super hyper and I get into my zone_

_David: I start to feel like I'm superhuman_

**Backstage:**

Lilly: You know what Dave you and wifey may break beds but you see I'm a rock star and we turn it All The Way Up ( Everyone high fives Lilly and Miley kisses her)

Miley: You tell'em sexy

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Bottom line Its time to shut the place down _

**Backstage: 6:55:**

Miley: Okay ya'll circle up hands in heads bowed( Everyone puts there hands in as Miley leads the prayer) Dear lord we thank you for blessing us with our talents, and giving us chance to show them to the world we ask that you bless our show tonight and keep us safe from harm let us shine with all that you have given us for we know it is through you and your son Jesus we can do at that we do Amen

All: Amen

Miley: Alright ya'll wonderland on three ready ..... 1,2,3

All: WONDERLAND!! ( Camera frezes frame and goes to the credits)

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed that well tell me what you think. Oh and in case You're wondering Shorty is my girl the one the only Lita Rocks LBC check out her fics shes awesome. Well thats all for me later and as always I'm open to ideas on wear I can improve remember reviews are love peace and blessings and Oh yeah **

**This has been a production of SDR09 studios **


	2. Chapter 2 Baby Ima Star

**A/N: What's up Liley peeps welcome to the second episode of Wonderland TV Ok this episode is going to show off some one on one Miley Lilly time it will also show "The House Of Wonder" which is pretty much David's house / wonderland headquarters. And right now since I know people are going to ask I'll explain why the headquarters is not at Miley and Lilly's place. Ok So when David Miley Mikayla and Demi started the label in colleague they all lived in a two bedroom apartment. When the mix-tape and underground CD sells and buzz around David Demi, Mikayla and Miley caught the attention of Interscope they sighed Wonderland to a distribution deal. And thanks to Lilly using her business skills to act as Miley's and everyone's manger. Made sure that Miley had full unquestioned control of Wonderland as CEO meaning she can sign anyone she wants etc... Also seeing as the music industry can be fickle she thought for the time being that the five of them should buy a house together so they settle on a mansion a good ten miles from Grace Land and turned the theater into a state of the art recording studio with everything Miley and the others need to make hits aside from the baby grand piano at Miley's house and her personal guitar. So after everyone brought there own houses Including David who owns three in South Carolina but to be fair ones a rental property and the other belongs to his mom. But David thought for the sake of company his more permanent place of residence is the house of wonder because its easier than flying back and fourth between SC for work. Ok on with the story. Wait I should mention that Shorty lives there too its kind of the "Bachelor" Spot If you will Also there will be some time differences because New York is an hour ahead of TN**

**Disclaimer: I own no music or anything you may recognize from the real world or Disney**

**Miley and Lilly's House: 11:00 pm: ( Camera shows Miley and Lilly's large two story town hose before panning to Miley in a pair of very nice Coogi sweats putting some clothes in a garment bag on her bed )**

Miley: Lilly baby you ready (Lilly's voice from the walk in closet)

Lilly: Yeah I just need to put some stuff in my bag and grab my coat. I'll be down in a minute okay

Miley: Sure baby doll I'll go put the bags in the trunk

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So Lilly's album drops this week and We're going to New York to do some TV appearances for the Today show, Jimmy Fleon, and Wendy Williams and an autograph signing at Virgin records and I am really nervous for Lilly_

**Miley's Car : ( Camera shows Lilly getting into Miley and hers purple and black Dodge Challenger before the car pulls off and the footage goes to dash board camera)**

Miley: So on a scale of one to ten how nervous are you Lilly

Lilly: Some where around 197

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: I don't know why I'm so nervous I've been doing shows all summer and fall. I guess its because I've never really been on Tv doing interviews and stuff. I mean I did Spring Bling as my first show and I've been in a few of Miley's videos But my interviews need work_

**Miley's Car:**

Miley: Hey if you remember everything I told you and just be you you'll be fine

Lilly: I know I just don't want to embarrass myself or you

Miley: Hey just relax and the worst thing that could happen is you barf on Meredith and it gets posted on TMZ ( Miley smirks)

Lilly: ( Lilly trying not to laugh) You're not funny worth a damn you know that. And besides if I get in trouble I'll just do like my beautiful wife and take off my shirt and walk around half naked

Miley: (laughing) You better not I'm not going to have the mother of my six kids do that not going to happen

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: One of the things I love about Miley is no matter what she can make me smile its jus how she is. That's one of the reasons I lover her so much she makes me laugh and she protects me_

_Miley: Lilly's my world am I'm her power ranger keeping her safe from evil and harm as corny as it sounds_

**The Air Strip 12:50 am (Camera shows Miley parking the car and Handing the bags to the pilot of her jet before going to open the door for Lilly)**

Miley: Lilly- bear ( Lilly moves slightly but does not open her eyes) Lilly c'mon we've gotta fly

Lilly: Miley could you carry me I'm tired

Miley: ( Miley un buckles Lilly's seat bely then kneels down and scoops her up bridal style) C'mon baby girl momma's got you

Lilly: I love you, you know

Miley:(pecks Lilly's fore head) yeah I know.

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Aside from all this I get to have a whole day with just me a Lilly_

_Lilly I love when its just me and Mile on trips Its always been cool but now since I've been working Its like having a real honey moon_

**The Jet:(Miley sets Lilly on the large couch in the fettle position and drapes a blanket over her then goes to set in front of the TV)**

Lilly: Miley baby come be my pillow

Miley: Sure thing Lilly-doll ( Miley gets up and walks to the couch and curls up behind Lilly) Comfy?

Lilly: Comfy ( Camera shows plane taking off)

**New York: 6:00 Am: ( Camera shows Miley and Lilly getting off the plane into a limo)**

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: So as soon as we get to New York we have no time to stop and we have to head for Manhattan. and I am nervous as hell,_

**The Limo:**

Lilly: Sowhat's the schedule looking like.

Miley: We're going to hit _The Today Show _first. Then The _Wendy Williams Show,_ then its the signing at _Virgin. _Then its the taping for _Jimmy Fleon. _

Lilly: So when do we get to eat

Miley: Later when we get to the hotel room I'll have plenty for you to eat(flicks her tongue out at Lilly

**Confessional:**

_Miley: I can tell Lilly's nervous but she's got nothing to worry about she'll be fine. So I always try to make her feel better by joking with her._

**The limo:**

Lilly: Is that all you thank of Miley Ray getting in your wife's pants?

Miley: No sometimes I think a bout singing ( Lilly rolls her eyes) Laugh Lilly, come you know you to c'mon shawty laugh for me, (Miley does the puppy dog face)

Lilly:(Laughs) Damn those eyes

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Miley will always make me laugh no matter what. She wants to keep me happy all the time._

**The limo:**

Miley: You know you love it ( Leans into Lilly)

Lilly: Yeah I do ( closes the gap and kisses Miley)

**Confessional:**

_Miley Lilly just needs to relax and let her real energy come out_

**NBC Studios: 7:30 ( Miley and Lilly are sitting in the green room Miley on the couch playing a game on her PSP Lilly in a make up chair getting her hair done wearing a very nice pink belted blouse with buttons and black high waist pants and high heeled now boots)**

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: So I'm a bout to go on and all I can think of is how nervous I am and what to do If I get hung up_

**Green room 7:50:**

Miley: (walks over and grabs Lilly's hand) I'm gonna be right here baby-girl remember you cry I cry

Lilly: (leans against Miley's arm) Liley ride or die

**The house of wonder/ David's house 6:50 am (**Camera shows David walking down the hall in his goofy yet cool solar system pajamas (Watch the Bell-Bive-DeVoe episode of _Fresh_ _Prince_ they're just like Will's) and a black head scarf yawning being followed by his white and grey husky.

**Confessional:**

_David: So I'm sleeping and Saber starts barking. And when I get her quiet I hear noises down the hall like somebody's hurt. so I go and check it out. so when I start walking I hear its coming from Shorty's room_

**David's house:**

David: Shorty ....... Shorty !

Amanda(Shorty): What the hell you want dude I'm busy! Now where were we

David: Just keep it down I'm going back to bed

**NBC Studios 8:30 am: (Camera shows Miley and Lilly standing off camera while Meredith is on camera giving her intro)**

Meredith: She is the wife of R&B superstar and actress Miley Ray and today her debut album _Break Out_ hits stores. Here to talk about it and being a newly wed as well as who she is personally please welcome Lilly Stewart ( Lilly walks out on stage as all the way up plays in the background she hugs Meredith and hands her a small jewelry box before sitting down) she brought a gift thank you

Lilly: I herd your little girl was a Maylor fan so I got her this best friends watch from their SHMH kids line of jewelry

Meredith: Thank you she'll love it. So Lilly tell us about yourself I understand you're from California originally but your parents moved to Nashville when you were younger.

Lilly: My father's job was had him moving a lot t so at I want to say at about seven or so we settled in Nashville.

Meredith so can you tell us about your parents reaction to your career and have you always wanted to be a performer.

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So I'm watching the interview and Meredith ask about Lilly's parents and I just start praying she makes it through this without crying_

_Lilly: So she ask me about my family I haven't really spoken to my them since they found out I was gay and they haven't tried to contact me_

**NBC Studio:**

Lilly: To be truthful my parents disowned me when they found out I was with Miley.

Meredith: I'm sorry I didn't know

Lilly: No its fine really my parents gave me a choice be something I'm not and break my wife's hart or be happy and loved unconditionally I chose love and I made the right choice

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: I've never regretted loving Miley and I never will. If had to make the choice again I'd still chose my Miley_

**NBC Studio:**

Meredith: Well back to my other question have you always wanted to be a performer.

Lilly: No not really I really just wanted to be a song writer more that's why I was in the music program at college I actually took bossiness managementas well so I could market myself. I actually wrote an few songs with Mandy and Taylor their song She could be the one I co wrote it with them. The a few months before we got married Miley tells me to come on the road with her so we don't have to be apart,. And I told her I don't want to be the groupie wife that's just there then she gets the idea to sign me as an artist so here I am.

**Confessional:**

_Lilly : So the rest of the interview went great_ _and I think I'm getting used to this whole star thing_

_Miley: So Lilly ripped the interview. Every time my baby gets on camera I'm more impressed with her_

**NBC: 9:20:**

Meredith: Well the album is called _Break Out _and its in stores today. Lilly its been a pleasure having you here today and you're welcome back anytime.

Lilly: Thank you I'd love to

Director: We're clear (Lilly shakes hands with Meredith and walks over and Miley who is now wearing a burgundy Royal Republic t-shirt with a very artistic skull on the front over a white thermal shirt a pair of black 501 jeans and tan Timberland boots and her trademark M necklace)

Lilly: How'd I do sexy (pecks Miley's lips)

Miley: Umm great as usual (kisses Lilly) Lets go get some breakfast

Lilly: you read my mind sweetie

**Dave's house 10:00 am( David's in the kitchen making breakfast and Shorty walks in wearing pajama bottoms and a wife beater)**

**Confessional:**

_David: So I'm the kitchen making some eggs and Shorty comes down,"_

**Dave's house:**

Amanda (Shorty): Why do you make grits every morning

David: Same reason you eat rice with everything

Amanda (Shorty): Funny you don't look Asian but anyway could you whip up a ham and cheese omelet with mushrooms and salsa and some turkey bacon my girl's hungry

**Confessional:**

_Amanda (Shorty): So I ask Dave to cook some food_ _for my guest and he looks at me like I have a fucking third head_

_David: Not that I don't mind cooking some extra food if I'm already cooking. Its cool but some random chick making specific orders not cool_

**David's House:**

David: Look Amanda if this girl of yours wants ( David stops as he sees a very cute famous Latina brunette walk into the kitchen wearing Shorty's pajama top)

**Confessional:**

_David: So I'm trying to tell Shorty off and who walks into my kitchen Vanessa Huggins_

**David's House:**

Vanessa: ( walks up and raps her arm around Shorty from and kisses her cheek) Morning baby

Amanda (Shorty): Morning ( Shorty turn it into a full kiss open mouth kiss and grabs Vanessa's butt) 

**Confessional:**

_Amanda (Shorty): So Vanessa and I met at a Grammy party last month and we'd been talking ever since and we clicked. And well you know things happened_

_David: So I'm watching Shorty tongue down Baby V and all I think is Vanessa aren't you straight _

**David's House:**

Vanessa: Amanda baby I'm going to hit the shower then I'm going to bail ok

Amanda(Shorty): But I thought you wanted breakfast

Vanessa: Hmm you come get in the shower with me and I'll give you some breakfast baby ( Vanessa turns and starts walking out of the room) nice seeing you again Dave

David: Yeah you too...... So let me get this straight you just got the hottest girl in the cast of _High School Musical _to switch teams and dump her boyfriend for you (Shorty nods) Miley will be proud (smirks)

Amanda(Shorty): I know now if you'll excuse me I got some business to handle(smirks and leaves)

David: Yeah, yeah just remember we got to hit the studio in an hour so don't strain your voice (Camera cuts to New York)

**New York 11:30 The Wendy Williams show:**

Wendy: My next guest is the wife of an R & B superstar and is shaping up to be a pretty big rock star here performing her the first time anywhere her new single _I Just want you_ off her debut album Break Out please welcome Lilly Stewart! (Camera cuts between Lilly singing and the Confessional **(AN: I f you don't Know the song its By Trish Stratus I picked it cause it sounds more mature)**)

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Lilly's performance went great but I can tell she was out of it_

_Lilly: by the time I got through singing I was like running on fumes I mean two shows back to back but I know I can pull it off_

**The Wendy Williams Show (After Lilly's song):**

Wendy: Come her you. Great work.

Lilly: Thank you

Wendy: So your debut Album is set to be a smash so tell me what's that like

Lilly: Wow I mean I never knew I'd have so many people wanting to hear me sing and its really just amazing

Wendy: So I understand that you and Miley got married last May and you were together how long before that

Lilly: Five years and we waited because we wanted to build Miley's career and the label

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Lilly is totally killing this interview but I can tell she's about to kill over_

_Lilly: All I could think was I need sleep_

**The Wendy Williams Show**

Wendy: Let's talk about you and your wife's relationship. What's it like being married to your boss how do you two balance it out

Lilly: It's really not that hard I mean Miley runs the company like a family and everyone is really close I mean we all eat dinner together almost every weekend

Wendy: Speaking family I as everyone else familiar with your wife's music knows that she and her "brother" and "sister" can be quite out front with there sexual nature my question is Miley really a bed breaker or is it just hype

Lilly: Well Wendy I'm happy to say that we're on our second box spring (the audience ooo's )

Wendy: Ok good to know I understand you have to go and do an autograph signing so I'm going to say thank you and best of luck with your career

Lilly: Thanks

Wendy: the album is called _Break Out_ and hit stores today when we come back its ask Wendy

Director: And we're clear (Miley walks up and hands Lilly a bottle of Poweraide)

Miley: Lilly you okay baby ( Lilly stumbles a little and Miley catches her) Lilly!

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So I go to hand Lilly something to drink and she like tips over, and I instantly go into panic mode_

**Wendy Williams Studio: 12:05**

Miley: (leads Lilly to the couch on the stage) Easy baby. You alright.

Lilly: Yeah just tired

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: I was majorly tired so I fainted a little_

**Wendy studio:**

Miley: are you sure I mean we could cancel the signing

Lilly: would ask Dave or Mik to do that

Miley: No

Lilly: Then don't ask me I know you worry but try to treat me like everyone else when stuf like this happens

**Confessional**:

_Miley: Lilly's right I do worry about her too much I mean I have to trust that she can handle everything_

**Wendy studio:**

Miley: C'mon Lilly bear lets go (Camera cuts to TN)

**David's house the Studio: 12:20 (David is in the studio with Shorty Mikayla, Demi, Oliver, Mandy and Taylor David, Mikayla and Mandy are working at the mixing board while Shorty is in the booth)**

**Confessional**:

_David: So we're in the studio finishing up some tracks for the Amusement Park Album_

**Studio:**

David: Ok Shorty you ready

Amanda (Shorty): Yeah

David: Mik run the track ( Mikayla presses the button that cue the backing track to their new song dizzy)

**Confessional:**

_Amanda (Shorty): David and Mikayla are great producers and seem to know how to keep things fun_

Studio:

Amanda (Shorty):You got me goin'

Through my blackberry, deletin'

every number or message any girl that isn't you (David stops her)

David: Shorty I need you hold out that you like this yoouu!!

Amanda(Shorty) yoooouuu!!

David: no too much bring it in a little cause right now your giving Kung-fu movie and I need church singer(everyone laughs)

Amanda ( Shorty): I got you big man ( Shorty redoes the part with David's suggestion and finishes the verse)

David: There you go ! ( Cuts to Oliver in the booth recording the pre chorus)

**Confessional:**

_David: When we're in the studio together we just geal and we have fun_

_Mikayla: We have fun when you mess up I'm going to call you on it_

**Studio:**

Mikayla: Oliver try going into a falsetto with that what you do to me sing it without the music real quick

Oliver: What you do to me..!

Mikayla: Ok run the track but remember the harmony

**Confessional:**

_Oliver: Dave and Kayla have ways of getting what they want out of you_

**Studio:**

David: I want you to think about this Olie think about this you just got kicked in the nuts by someone wearing steel toed boots

Oliver: Ok got it run it back (Oliver hits the high note)

David: there you go that's a take ( cuts to Mandy singing the chorus to her and Demi's song _Million Dollar Girl)_

**Studio(2:00 pm)**

Mandy: Baby if I want I got it

Cause I'm getting some more (yeah,yeah)

I'm a million dollar girl for sure

I'm a million dollar girl

Baby I'm a million a million

Taylor: That's it baby one take Mandy strikes again (Mandy comes out kisses Taylor)

David: Can we get back to work please (camera cuts to New York)

**Virgin music store: 3:00 pm (**camera showsfootage of Lilly being introduced to the crowd by Miley and shaking hands with her fans before signing autographs and Miley signing a few with her)

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: The autograph was going great I mean great (cuts to Lilly signing a CD then hugging a fan)_

_Miley: Lilly is enjoying herself she's smiling we're taking pictures (cuts to Miley and Lilly kissing a girl on the cheeks)_

_Lilly: Then things got interesting_

**Virgin music store:**

Lilly: (An attractive female fan comes up) What's your name

Fan: Gina and can I have an autograph from both of you

Lilly: Sure sweetie. Miley baby come here (Miley walks over)

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So this chick in this fuck me dress comes up and ask for an autograph from me and Lil_

**Virgin Music store:**

Miley: Ok Gina what do you want us to sign shawty

Gina: It's not what it's a where

Lilly: Ok Where exactly do you ……. Whoa! (girl pulls the straps of her dress down reveiling her large breast)

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: So I ask her where she wants us to sign and she just takes her boobs out (Camera cuts to Miley and Lilly signing the girls breast)_

_Miley: You know signing some chicks tits while you wife is right there is kind of awkward_

_Lilly: I wish I can say that this chicks groupieness ended there but know ( Gina reaches under her dress and pulls off her white thong and hands it to Miley and Lilly and does the call me sign)_

_Miley Alright throwing your draws onstage at our shows that's one thing but at an autograph signing that's just tacky._

**Virgin Music store:**

Lilly : Miley she wrote her phone number down in her underwear who does that

Miley: someone who wants to fuck my wife

Lilly: So does that mean you're going to give me a pair of boxers with your number in them.

Miley: Hmm I got something in my boxers that I know you want but you'll have to wait till later to get it

Lilly: Oh really and what would that be.

Miley: Just my little sidekick

Lilly: Well I hope its not to little

Miley: Oh trust its big enough baby (pecks Lilly's lips)

**New York Tipton 9:25 pm (Camera Shows Miley lighting candles around a Jacuzzi tub filled with bubbles and rose peddles)**

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So Lilly's had a hard day so after we had a quick dinner I decide to give her a bit of the star treatment._

**Hotel suite;**

Miley: Lilly baby its bath time ( camera cuts to Lilly covered up to her neck in bubbles with a glass of champagne and a bowl of Strawberries while Miley kneels by the tub washing and kissing Lilly's feet and leg in nothing but her black boxers)

Lilly: Hmm that feels good baby Now could you do my back

Miley: As you wish my queen ( Miley climbs behind Lilly and sits on the edge)

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: I love being pamperd by Miley( Shows Miley washing Lilly's back and neck) she just knows how to make me feel good_

_Miley: Bottom line I love my wife more than anything and it's my job to cater to her( Camera shows_ _Miley washing Lilly's shoulders while kissing her neck)_

**Hotel suite:**

Lilly: Hmm Miley I think I'm clean enough

Miley( kissing Lilly's neck) Yeah….. baby

Lilly: Um hmm now its time to get dirty (Lilly turns facing Miley and props her legs up on the sides of the tub)

Miley: Damn baby I love the way You think (Miley slides down into the tub in between Lilly's and starts Kissing and rubbing Lilly)

**Confessional:**

_Miley: I don't know what it is whenever I'm alone with Lil stuff jus pops off (Camera shows Miley getting out of the tub and letting the camera man out giving him a good shot of the door)_

_Lilly: You know me and Miley alone it like gas and matches we just get hot (camera shows door opening a crack and Miley's arm tossin her boxers on the floor before closing and the camera hers a moan before rolling credits)_

**Teaser:**

_Lilly's voice: Next time on Wonderland TV (camera shows Mandy and Taylor walking into David's den) _

_Mandy: Come on Dave get you're stuff_

_**Confessional:**_

_Mandy: Dave tries to hide it but we all know he's still missing Keri so me and Tay think its time he got his mind off things_

_**Den**_

_David: where we going _

_Taylor: Orlando we got the hook up on some Impact tickets_

_Dave: that's all ya'll needed to say_

_**Confessional**_

_David: Mandy and Tay know I never turn down a trip to see wrestling and it could be just what I need_

_Taylor: But what Dave doesn't know is me and Mandy have something planned for him_

_**Impact Zone:**_

_Mandy: Dave you remember Brooke (Camera shows Mandy and Taylor introducing Brooke Hogan)_

_Lilly's voice: and_

_**Miley and Lilly's house: (Lilly picks up her cell)**_

_Lilly: Hello_

_Heather: Lilly its me your mother (que dramtic reality show music and fade to credits)_

**A/N: Hope you all liked this sorry it took so long but with someone taking down my fics and having to reload them it took awhile but I hope it was worth the wait anyway remember reviews are love peace**

**Miley's voice: This has been a SDR09 Studios production**__


	3. Chapter 3 A Stronger Impact

**A/N: What up Tomboy Liley Fans It is I the Prince of Liley and Tomboy Liley founder MR. SDR I want to thank all my fans for re adding my fics after some evil person hacked me and took them down and to this flamer who keeps attacking me just letting you know the more you flame the more I write so in the word of my boy The Human Torch "Flame On!" Now I know some of you wonder where did I get the idea for Tomboy Liley well I know some of you think its because of the Twitter rap well wrong actually I was watching the Jonas brothers episode of HM and I was listening to Jamie Foxx on my mp3 around the time I wrote Jolene and I saw Miley in the jersey and the ball cap and then I went like I wonder how Miley would look as a "soft stud" or butch or aggressive or what ever term you prefer Then I thought of all the real "Stud" girls I know and went to school with and decided to make her an R & B singer then after that I got all Mad scientist I took the fact that I love Three six mafia, Yo Gotti,and 8-ball and MJG and made her from the hood of north Memphis, Then I took equal parts Jamie Foxx, T. I. , and Justin Timberlake for Southern Charm sex appeal, a bit of Diddy for Swagger a dash of Pretty Ricky H-town, Dru Hill, 112, Jodeci and Trey songz for sexuality and the ability to sing any girl out of her panties a bit of the early Alicia Keys for soulfulness a nice Bit of the real Miley for charisma and loyalty to her friends fans and most importantly Lilly and a nice bit of Day 26 for flavor and cornrows sprinkle on some tattoos and a toned yet lady like six pack and place into a computer and there you have the worlds most sexy tomboy. Now sit back relax and enjoy this episode of Wonderland TV **

**Disclaimer: I take no ownership of any Clebs or HM characters or anything from Disney or wrestling or music you may recognize but I do wish I owned Brooke Hogan**

**David's House 9:00 am: ( David is sitting in his Den petting his dog when Mandy and Taylor walk in)**

Mandy: Come on Dave get your stuff we got a plan to catch

**Confessional:**

_Mandy: Dave tries to hide it we all know he's still missing Keri so me and Tay think its time to take his mind off things_

**David's House:**

David: Where are we going?

Taylor: Orlando we got the hook up on some Impact tickets tonight

David: That's all ya'll needed to say

**Confessional:**

_David: Mandy and Tay know I'll never turn down a chance to see wrestling and besides it could be just what I need._

_Taylor: So we told Dave about Impact. But what Dave doesn't know is me and Mandy have a something plan for him_

**David's House:**

David: Let me hit the shower then get packed

Mandy: Hey pack a polo and some khakis or some nice jeans to wear tonight because we're hitting a club afterwards

David: Cool (David leaves to get ready)

**Miley and Lilly's house 12:00 noon ( Camera shows Lilly pulling up on her customized pearl purple/ pink with white flames and chrome rims 2011 Suzuki Hyabusa motorcycle** (A/N: Ok for those of you who don' t Know how Pearl paint works it changes color depending how the light hits it and yes this is the same bike Miley gave her) **as she takes off her Helmet her cell phone ring )**

Lilly: Hello

Voice on the phone: _Lilly its me your mother(que dramatic reality show music)_

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: So I get a call from my mom today who hasn't spoken to me since she and my dad disowned me_

**Miley & Lilly's house:**

Lilly: What do you want Heather

Heather: _Lilly I just want to talk later over dinner if that's ok_

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: I'm not sure about this but I do want to see my mom again_

**Miley and Lilly's:**

Lilly: How about six at BB King's (Miley walks up behind her in a pair of basket ball shorts and a tank top with her hair slicked down and pulled into a pony tail and wraps her arms around Lilly)

Heather: _Ok six bye love you_

Lilly: bye (Lilly hangs up phone and Miley kisses her) Umm what are you doing sneaking around babe

Miley: I wasn't sneakin I was on my way to Mik's to play some ball and stopped to get a taste of my Lilly-pop. So who are we meeting at BB's tonight Mandy and Taylor?

Lilly: No they're taking Dave to Orlando . Look if I tell you who it is you have to promise me two things one you'll come with me, and you won't get mad

**Confessional:**

_Miley: When Lilly tells me not to get mad I start getting a weird vibe_

**Miley and Lilly's house:**

Miley: Baby girl you know I can never be mad at you

Lilly: Promise me baby

Miley: Ok

Lilly: It was my mom she wants to get together and talk ( Miley gets a quiet serious expression on her face)

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: When Mile gets that serious look I get worried_

_Miley: I hate Lilly's folks for what they did but at the same time I know what its like not to have a mom in your life so if Lilly wants to talk to her I'll be there for her_

**Miley and Lilly's house:**

Miley: Lilly you know how I feel a bout Heather but baby I can and will put those feelings aside because above all else except for the man upstairs I love you so I'll be back around three (Kisses Lilly)

Lilly: Thank you baby

Miley: I'm trying to understand I mean my mama just kind of knew I was gay

**Confessional:**

_Miley: When I was fourteen before I was out to anyone one day my mama and me we're watching Will & Grace (smiles holding back a tear) and out of no where she says 'Miley when are you gonna have your girlfriend over dinner I'd like to meet her' and I looked at her like what the hell and she this smiled and said 'Baby girl I know you're gay its like right there and I still love you, just the same,' I wish Lil's mamma would've been like that_

**Orlando , Mandy and Taylor's****Condo 3:00 Pm(Mandy, Taylor and David are sitting around playing **_**Need For Speed**_**)**

David: Oh c'mon Tay I'm lapping you

Taylor: Not for long(cell phone rings) Hold on a sec Dave. Hello...yeah we made it......yeah he's here.... ok 1800 but dinner first right cool later..... yes I'm sure he'll like you bye (David looks curious)

**Confessional:**

_David: Ok so Taylor gets this phone call saying stuff like he'll like so I start feeling the need to ask questions_

**Mandy & Taylor's Condo:**

David: Tay who was that?

Taylor: That was our friend who gave us the tickets she's really cute and a big fan of yours

David: Taylor no. Not a set up please

**Confessional:**

_David: I hate being set up on blind dates_

_Mandy: Everyone knows Dave's opinion on blind dates but I'll think he won't mind this one_

**M & T's Condo:**

Mandy: Dave come on man you have to get back in the game. And before you say any thing we're doing this cause we care man. I mean you're our brother man and we want to see you happy and who knows she could be the one

David: Mandy did you just really come at me with song lyrics (all three laugh)

**Confessional:**

_David: Well Mandy and Taylor are just looking out for me one little couldn't hurt_

**M & T's Condo:**

Taylor: And besides Dave she's really yummy

David: Yummy huh? How yummy

Mandy: grandma's mac & cheese, worlds finest chocolate, DQ Blizzard, Memphis BBQ , yummy ( Taylor holds her hands cupped in front of her chest as a way of saying the girl has big breast)

David: Alright I'm in just let me get dressed (Camera cuts back to TN)

**BB Kings: (Camera show's Miley and Lilly sitting at a table Miley is wearing a white Ralph Lauren polo shirt black pants a black fitted hat her trademark necklace and a pair of black and white Air Jordon's. Lilly is wearing a purple Ed Hardy shirt and a pair of jeans. Miley is holding Lilly's hand and Lilly's crying)**

Lilly: I can't believe she did this baby. I mean I'm her daughter how cold she say that to me

Miley: Shh its ok baby I'm here for you

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: So today my mom pretty much told me I was going to hell. I mean its like she doesn't love me anymore and I just feel so mad_

**BB Kings:**

Miley: How about we like just get away for the weekend you know go some place just the two of us.

Lilly: Damn it Miley I'm hurting can't you see that!

Miley: I know baby that's why I'm trying to help

Lilly: So you think throwing your money at it is gonna fix things

Miley: Baby I'm trying to help you I mean I know how you feel

Lilly: Really I just lost my mother how the hell do you know how I feel (que dramatic music)

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: I don't know how it happened but me and Miley ended up having a fight and we started saying some really harsh shit_

_Miley: Lilly said the one thing that could make me mad at her and I just go off_

**BB Kings:**

Miley: You're right I don't! See my mama didn't have choice when she got taken out of my life! Your Mom is just being a narrow minded homophobic bitch! (Lilly slaps Miley then gets a shocked look)

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: I just slapped her I didn't mean to it just happened. _

_Miley: One of my ex's she actually used to beat me. And having my wife hit me like that I just got really hurt_

**BB Kings:**

Lilly: Miley baby I'm sorry I( gets cut off by Miley putting her hand in her face)

Miley: Just get in the car and lets go home

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: So we get in the car and the whole ride home Miley says nothing and barely looks at me_

_Miley: I was just so upset and angry that I didn't want to say any thing I would regret_

**Miley & Lilly's house (Lilly gets out of the car but Miley doesn't)**

Lilly: Are you coming in

Miley: Not now Lil

Lilly: Miley I didn't...mean to I know what she did to you baby I just lost my temper when you said what you said it was (gets cut off by Miley)

Miley: An accident. (holds back tears) Jada used to have accidents like that until Dave had to pick me up from the hospital. Look I just can't be around you right now ok (Miley drives off)

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: I just really feel like an idiot right now (Camera cuts to Orlando)_

**The Impact Zone (Camera shows a montage of wrestling matches and David Mandy and Taylor reacting to them before stopping showing Taylor whispering into David's ear)**

**Confessional:**

_David: So halfway through the match Taylor says her friend is waiting for us backstage. So ok at this moment I'm thinking who is this girl_

**Impact Zone (backstage) ( David, Mandy and Taylor walk up to a very stunning blonde)**

Taylor: David you remember or friend Brooke

**Confessional:**

_David: Brooke Hogan fine ass Brooke Hogan that's who they set me up with_

_Taylor: I think Dave liked his surprise _

_Mandy: The boy's mouth almost hit the floor_

_David: Did I mention how much love Mandy and Taylor_

**Impact Zone:**

Brooke: So you ready to get out of here

David: Sure but if its ok with you how about for we make it just the two of us and meet up with Mandy and Taylor later at the club

Brooke: Ok if its cool M and Tay

Mandy: Sure we'll meet you guys later

David: Great C'mon Brooke my rental's parked right outside ( David puts his arm Brooke's waist then looks over his shoulder and mouths thank you before the camera cuts to TN)

**Miley and Lilly's House: (Camera shows Lilly walking around her living room holding her cell phone)**

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: So its been two hours since Miley left and at this point I've had sometime to think and I realize. I wasn't mad at Miley I was mad at mom. Miley was just doing what she always does try to keep me from feel nothing but happy and what she said about my mom was true and I was wrong to even think she didn't know how I felt. Right now I just wish she'd pick up the phone. I mean I know she needs her space but she could let me know she's ok_

**Miley and Lilly's thirty minutes later:**

Lilly: Hey baby its me look I know you need your time but call me let me know you're ok

**Confessional: (Cuts between Lilly talking and playing her guitar while writing in her note book) **

_Lilly: I started thinking about everything and I just needed to write and play and just all the feeling about my mom and Miley. And how Miley's been there for me and I been there for her just came out. and I just felt better (_Camera cuts to Orlando)

**Nexus restaurant: ( Camera shows David and Brooke eating and laughing)**

**Confessional:**

_David: So the date with Brooke is going great she's really a great girl_

**Nexus:**

Brooke: So which do you like doing better music or acting

David: Hard to say I mean I love music but I love to act too. But I think music and maybe writing movies cause I get to be creative. But what about you Ms. Brooke what do like better music or reality TV.

Brooke: Music defiantly if I just like that I can be private If I want not everyone looking into my life you know

David: Yeah I get that

Brooke: Speaking of our private lives. Are the rumors abut yours true

David: What rumors would that be

Brooke: That you have the sexual appeatite of rabbit and that you're very "gifted" (David does a slight spit take then notices. The sexy smile Brooke's giving him)

David: I can tell you that those rumors are ninety percent true. But what about you I've rumors about you too

Brooke: Like

David: Like you like to walk around naked most of the time at home, and you have a crush on a very sexy R & B singer who happens to be a wrestling fan and maybe sitting across from you

Brooke: Those aren't rumors

David: Really

Brooke: Really ( David and Brooke lean across the table and kiss)

**Confessional:**

_David: Yeah I think we hit it off ( camera cuts to TN)_

**Miley and Lilly's House 12:00 am: (Miley walks in and sees Lilly asleep on the couch and kisses her)**

Lilly: Hey

Miley: Hey angel

**Confessional:**

_Miley: After our fight I just drove around and thought about things and I just realized needed to be there for my baby_

**Miley and Lilly's House:**

Lilly: Miley baby your face

Miley: Yeah shawty you got me good with those rings (Miley and Lilly chuckle)

there's my smile

Lilly: I did get pretty good huh

Miley: Yeah you did. Look baby we both said some shit today that we didn't mean okay. I know we're gonna fight sometimes all married couples do but we have to promise each other something. One no matter what happens we always remember love each other because Baby I can't live with out you

Lilly: Baby I feel the same way I've been in hell wondering where you were (Lilly hugs Miley crying)

Miley: Shh its ok baby I need to remember that I can't keep you from all the pain you don't want to feel baby girl and I promise not to do it as much. but we have to promise one other thing

Lilly: Ok what

Miley: No matter how mad we get under no circumstances do we hit each other ever

Lilly: I promise ( kisses Miley)

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Lilly and I are going make mistakes it's just how we get through them that counts_

_Lilly: At the end of it all I'll always love Miley and she'll love me_

**Miley and Lilly's:**

Lilly: Wrote something for you

Miley: I thought all your songs were about me

Lilly: Miley

Miley: Okay lets here it (Lilly picks up here guitar and starts to play her song _Stronger)_

_Lilly Singing:_ (Verse One)

We've been through the storm, we've been through it all (Miley starts to cry)We had some close calls but never would fallWe climbed all the mountains, walked through all the valleys but you never left me behind

(Pre Chorus)

I found my way through the cloudsNo more runnin, scared, closing my eyesI will be true this love from my heartI'm laying my life on the line

(Chorus)

I will survive, as long as it's you by my side _[x2]_I'm stronger _[x6]_

(Verse 2)

They said we wouldn't make it but guess what we made itAnd we got them wondering howYou were always for me, never been the one t'hurt meYou gave me peace of mine

(Pre Chorus)

I found my way through the cloudsNo more runnin, scared, closing my eyesI will be true this love from my heartI'm laying my life on the line

(Chorus)

I will survive, as long as it's you by my side _[x2]_I'm stronger _[x6]_

(Verse 3)

Sometimes I can't believe that you are with me..There's nobody lucky as meSo I get on my knees to make sure that he knows that i'm grateful for what he gave me!!

(ad lib)

I will survive

(Chorus ends song)

Lilly: So do you like it

Miley: I love it (Miley kisses Lilly and show fades to credits)

**A/N: Ok people another episode down hope you all enjoyed it now for the next episode I'm going to need your help. For the next episode I want you to ask Miley, Lilly, Mikayla, Demi, David, Mandy, Taylor and Shorty questions. But Here's the catch 1: They have to be Tomboy Liley so no Hannah or Lola questions, 2:you have you leave your screen name 3: Also no real life Miley Cyrus questions. Ok thanks in advance. and remember Reviews are love SDR out. Oh just So you know my girl Taylor one of the SHMH founders is working on a Tomboy Liley of her own Its a prequel to all my Tomboy Lileys ok peace**

**Mandy's voice: This has been a SHMH**

**David voice: Mandy!**

**Mandy: Ok This has been a production of SDR09 studios**


	4. Chapter 4 Q&A

**A/N: What up Tomboy Lilley fans its me Mr. SDR back with another episode of the hottest reality show on WonderLand TV. Now before I get into this chapter I'd like to thank every one who read and loved my prequel. And if you haven't I'd like if you did. Now that that's done here's is how this one is going to work. The last chapter I asked you to write in with questions you wanted to know about each character so this chapter I will answer them in Character form so lets get it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any real people from Disney or music I may use. I do however own the name WonderLand and any other trademarks under that label**

**Show opens with an outside shot of Miley and Lilly's house before cutting to the inside and getting an over head shot of Miley, Lilly , Mandy, Taylor, Demi, Mikayla, David, and Amanda aka Shorty sitting around talking. Miley is wearing one of the outfits from her David and Mikayla's Omega Starr clothing line consisting of a black graphic t-shirt and jeans. Lilly is wearing a plain white tank top and jeans. Mikayla is wearing a green Ed Hardy shirt and blue jeans. Demi who is sitting on Mikayla's lap is wearing short high wasted shorts with suspender and a wife beater. David is wearing an embroidered button down and khakis. Shorty is wearing a gold and purple Ralph Lauren polo shirt and white shorts and a purple Long beach hat:**

Miley: What's up everybody it's your girl Miley Ray

Lilly: Hey It's me Lilly Stewart

Mikayla: Its the Lone Star Ace Mikayla aka Mikki Gomez

Demi: Its me the five star diva Demi L. Gomez

Mandy: Hey yo I'm Mandy

Taylor: I'm Taylor

Amanda (Shorty): And I'm Amanda aka Shorty K. and this is...

All: WonderLand Tv

Miley: Alright now all season long ya'll have been sending us questions that you wanted to know about us

Lilly: That's right and tonight you'll get the answers plus some exclusive never before scene footage the Fairy Tales from a broken bed tour and some stuff that didn't make the show

David: Not only that but some home videos that Mikayla and yours truly shot during the tour. So without further delay lets get to it

Mikayla: So who picks the first question

Amanda(Shorty): I'll go first (grabs on the pieces of paper from the coffee table) ok this one is from **bestfriends4life** and she has two questions. Question one is for Miley and Lilly and she wants to know: _Does it feel stressful being in the spotlight most of the time a being away from family a lot?_

Miley: Good question. I mean yeah it gets stressful but its a welcomed stress. I've always wanted to do music and I'm blessed to be able do it at the level I am at jus 25

. I mean for me complaining about being stressed would be like winning the lottery and complaining about taxes

Lilly: Yeah it's like Miley said we wanted the fame so we have to take what comes with it. And as far as family goes we 're each others family not to mention everyone the label is our family and we're never really a way from them or each other

David: Nicely said Lils . Ok Amanda what's the next question.

Amanda(Shorty): Ok her next question is for all of us and she wants to know: _Who inspired us to be singers and or rappers._

David: I'll go first. Who inspired me? Aside from my granddad who I grew up listening to sing. I'd have to say like a lot of soul singers from 60's and 70's like Otis Redding The Temptations, James Brown. Guys like Prince and Michael Jackson. Groups like Boyz II Men, Force MD's Jodeci, Dru-Hill 112, H-town, New Edition. Tupac, Bigge OutKast Eminim, Bone Thugz, Snoop. TLC ,and one that surprises people is Kiss. Mik Demi you want to go

Mikayla: I have to rep Texas and say the Ghetto Boys the late great Selena, Erika Badu. Like Dave I'm a huge Dru-Hill fan ,huge fan of guys like 112 , SWV Mary J, Monica, TLC. Goodie Mob Queen Latfiah, UGK, Debarge,Xscape, Toni Braxton, Janet you know just good artist.

Demi: Yeah me and Mik grew up together and are styles are pretty much the same matter of fact when were kids Mik dressed up like left eye for Halloween and I dressed up like T-boz, I was and still am a Janet Jackson fan. Mandy what about you guys.

Mandy: Well I'm gonna say TLC and Michael Jackson are big influences on all of us. But I'm gonna go off the grid and say Meatalica Joan Jett,. Lita Ford. Early Brittney Spears, Linkin Park, Eminim, Korn, Monica, Even Essence, Pink Alica I'm just really all over the place Tay?

Taylor: Eminim, Linkin Park Three 6Mafia Meatalica the black eyed peas Toby Keith you know I'm like my girl I'm over the place. Shorty?

Amanda(Shorty) One name Usher is at the top of my list, Pac, Snoop, Dre, Nate Dog, Cube, 112 Jagged Edge Keith Sweat , H-Town , Silk, Ludacris, you know Brandy, Aliyah , Monica just good singers. Miley, Lilly

Miley: I'm from North Memphis you know I'm down with Three 6. M J of course Pac, Bone Thugz, Keith Sweat, Leavert, Johnny Gill, My mom would listen to Smokey Robinson Earth Wind and Fire. Black Street, Monica, Aliyah, Johnny Cash, Prince, Eve, Queen Latfiah, Lil Kim was a big influence because I was like eleven when notorious K.I.M came out and I remember having the poster on my wall and getting very getting turned on and thinking yeah I'm gay so thank you Lil Kim for jump starting my puberty. Lilly baby your turn

Lilly: Umm lets see Sheryl Crow, Match box 20, Brandy, Monica, Janet Jackson, Cline Deon , Madonna, Smashing Pumpkins like Demi said we're all TLC fans, Queen and much like David I'm a Kiss fan.

Miley: Well while we get set for the set for the next question ya'll cool out and watch this

Demi: Yes this is me performing my song _Fire Bomb_

**Concert Footage: (** camera shows the screaming as a prism shaped plexi glass box raises onto elevated darkened area stage. Once in place the prism is in place the inside lights up to reveal Demi in a black leather bikini top under a tattered fishnet midriff very short black leather booty shorts over a pair tattered fishnet stockings and thigh high leather boots. Her outfit is shows three of her tattoos and her eye make up is purposely smeared and her outfit is rounded out by a studded belt and a pair of black fingerless gloves and her custom diamond and silver mic. Once the Prism is in place the band starts to play**)**

Intro:

YeahWhoa

Verse one:

Gunfire left a holeIn the tankLosing gasolineFire is on my trailAnd she's after me ( a ring of fire ignites around the prism)Hope it don't get hereBefore I get where I'm goingI gotta get where I'm goingTake off my mask to breathe(flames get higher)You could've been a apart of aMasterpieceFluid in the breaksWas the last to leaveThat's the thingWhere I'm goingI don't need my breaksCant wait to see your face(Flames grow almost covering the prism)When your front windows breakAnd I come crashing through (The prism explodes setting the steps on fire)

Chorus:

The lovers need to clear the road (Demi begins walking down the holding the top half of her mic stand as the fire spreads around the stage as a glass coffin like box with a Mikayla a like inside fighting to get out )Oh, oh, ohCause this thing is ready to blowOh, oh, ohI just wanna set you on fireSo I wont have to burn aloneThen youThen youll know whereI'm coming fromFire bombFire bomb

Verse two:

Seems cold (Demi presses herself to the coffin )But baby noDoesn't have to beMicro waving our medal tragedyWatching it burn andIts beautiful and its blue( Demi Stands on the stand holding the coffin the coffin begins to rotate) And its pitifulWhen its throughIts the other half of meI didnt do it (The coffin slowly tilts until flat and continues to rotate)You lit the match for meNow were flyingFrom the blast, babyThats the thingWhere were goingWe dont need no breaksCant wait to see your faceWhen your front windows breakAnd I come crashing through

Chorus: (Coffin its back up right and Demi hops off as the flames grow)

Verse three:

Baby we were killing them (Demi walks around the chamberThey couldnt handle the millionth degreeWe were criminalsAs we were burningThe world called the policeFire department, ambulance (Demi stands in front of the chamber)You can call me crazy cause I believeThe only move for me and youIs to go out blazing (Demi throws herself onto Chamber as it explodes covering the stage in fire the music stops followed by a large concentrated rain putting the fire out. the Smoke clears to reveal Demi on her knees covered in ash soaking wet crying into the burnt remains of the fake Mikayla's shirt. The crowd cheers as the real Mikayla walks out in A singed wife beater and jeans and helps Demi up wipes her tears and kisses her as the band plays the outtro)

**Normal Footage:**

David: I still can't get over how sick that was man. I still can't see how you managed to that with out burning yourself

Demi: Well going into it took months of practice to get the timing right and making sure I didn't slip and fall down them steps an what got me was and ya'll remember during the first rehearsals we did the blast happened but the walls didn't give on time and a spark hits my face

Mikayla: Oh yeah you lost half an eyebrow and you were running around screaming "I'm not doing this! I'm not doing this! (Everyone laughs)

Demi: Its not that funny

Lilly: It kind of is

Demi: Whatever next question

Taylor: Ok guys this one is from **lileyfan123** and she wants to know:_ Does Miley plan on doing a movie with her and Lilly and since she's been quoted as saying that Lilly is her future baby mama does she plan on getting pregnant? _

Miley( cokes on her water): Umm uh movie with Lilly. Well yeah I mean I'd love too do a movie with my wife when the time is right.

Lilly: Well I'm still kind of getting used to the music thing but yeah I could see us doing a movie down the line and as for the rest of the question Miles

Miles: Hey lets look at on of Dave and Mik's home videos

**Home Video footage( camera shows David holding the camera to his face he's dressed in a inter coat and pajama bottoms and a white thermal and his glasses)**

David: Ok so we're in Kansas at _Love's_ truck stop on the fairy tales from a broken bed tour. And the girls are still inside eating breakfast. Well except Shorty she's on the bus sleeping . So anyway I'm gonna go get some pancakes and bring her back some um yeah so lets go inside (David walks in holding the camera ) Ok we're inside now and look there go the girls(David walks over to the booth where Miley, Demi, Mikayla are Dressed simular Mikayla is wearing) Hey girls

Demi: What up Dave

Lilly Hey Davie

Miley: Davie

Mikayla: High Dave what are you doing back in here

David: Well sisters of mine I was wondering what do you guys look for in the perfect man (The girls laugh)

Mikayla: I think I speak for everyone when I say and nice tight vagina

Demi: Oh big boobs

Mikayla: And what I got aint good enough

Demi: No baby I didn't mean it like I was just playing

Mikayla: (fake crying) No, no I'm just not enough woman for you (Every one laughs)

Demi: Oh you're more than enough woman for me "pretty boy"

Mikayla: Really prove it (Mikayla raised eyebrow)

Demi: Come here baby (Demi and Mik start making out at the table as David points the camera to Miley and Lilly)

Miley: Eww would ya'll stop

Lilly: Some of us are trying to eat ( David points the camera to Mikayla and Demi as they both flip Miley and Lilly off without stopping)

David: Relax Miley if they go any further I sell it to _Vivid_

Mikayla: Then we can work with some of your ex girlfriends (everyone laughs)

Demi: Sasha is hot (everyone laughs)

David:(points the camera at himself ) Ok time to cut the camera off (goes back to normal footage)

Mandy: Well that was entertaining

Taylor: Yeah but baby how come we don't show any of our home movies from Canada

Mandy: Um Tay if we showed those tapes we'd have some explaining to do to our parents.

Taylor: Ok next question

Demi: Alright this one is from **Maylorlover01 **and she wants to know: _David have you ever wants had crushes or fantasies about any of the women you work with? _Well Davie have you

David: Ok look ya'll know the answer to this Miley did I or did I not tell you that when we first met them I wanted to get with Demi (Mikayla and the others laugh.)

Demi: Oh is that true

David: Yes I don't have to lie I mean I work with some of the hottest women on the planet. Since I'm outing myself I'm going to say this everyone knows this but Shorty I asked Lilly out the same day Miley did.

Amanda(Shorty): What!

Miley: Its true

David: Yeah me and Miley had seen her around campus and one day I was like Miley I'm gonna ask her out So I go over to her ask her out and Lilly tell the people what you said.

Lilly: I said its nice of you to ask but I'm more interested in your friend with the braids(everyone laughs)

David: And don't you laugh Mik you made out with me once

Mikayla: I was drunk and me and Demi had been fighting

Demi: Yeah you made out with Dave yet you bout chewed my head off when you found out about my one love scene on Days of Our Lives

Mikayla: Did not

Demi: Oh really lets take a little look

**Show Footage: (Demi and Mikayla's house)**

Mikayla: You have to what!

**Confessional:**

_Demi: Ok so today I leave to shot a few episodes of Days Of Our Lives_

**Demi and Mikayla's**

Demi: Baby its just acting

Mikayla: Its a love scene!

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So I find out Demi has love scene with a dude_

**Demi and Mikayla's**

Demi: I didn't freak out when you did one in _Leverage _

Mikayla: But that was with a woman not a man

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: I trust Demi its just she was into guys for about two years when we wee in high school_

_Demi: I was into guys but I was like fifteen then._

**Demi and Mikayla's:**

Demi: Look at me Miks. that was a long time ago baby you're my world sweetie nothing changes that ok

Mikayla: I know but(gets cut off by Demi kissing her)

**Confessional:**

_Demi: You know some times I have to remind Mik how special she is (Cuts back to normal footage)_

**Normal Footage:**

Demi: That was a fun night

Mikayla: Yeah it was. Anyway before we get into in more questions lets take a look at this home movie from the tour

**Home Video footage( Camera shows Mikayla in a robe over a wife beater and black jeans and the Song **_**Say Ah**_** plays in the background)**

Mikayla: Is the camera on

David: (Behind camera) Yeah

Mikayla: Ok so we are backstage at the Stables Center Shorty is on stage right now and look over there there's Lilly getting ready to go on. Hey Lil how you feelin

Lilly: Little nervous and terrified because I'm about to go in front of a sold out crowd of like 20,000 people ( Miley walks over dressed in an open button down, wife beater and black jeans and wraps her arms around Lilly)

Miley: You're gonna do fine Lilly-pop ( Lilly turns and kisses)

David: Ok save it for the bus ok Mik lets show them the clothes and stuff ok

Mikayla: Alright ( Mikayla walks over to six racks of clothes) Ok these are the racks of all our outfits shoes you know stuff like that. This is Shorty's rack. As you can see its a lot of the stuff has LB, LBC, or the number 24 worked into it because Amanda is very proud of being from Long Beach and loves Kobe.

David: Hey Mik show'em the shoes

Mikayla: Alright man dang. Ok these are Shorty's shows as you can see she has like every pair of J's and (holds up a pair of vintage red and black paten leather Air Jordan's) You know I may keep these she won't miss them. Ok this is Lilly's rack its very rocker laid back lots of jeans colors boots you know stuff that fits her style and personality. Oh here's my lovely wife's rack (gets a shot of Demi changing into a lace leotard) And there's her ass

Demi: Mik!

Mikayla: What I love your body show it off ( Demi flips her off) I will later.

Demi: (Kisses Mikayla) You're crazy but love you.

David: Hey what about me

Demi: Love you to Dave

Mikayla: Anyway back to the clothes as you can see its very sex very fun revealing and (holds up a pair of studded assless chaps) ok this outfit is coming home.

David: You're a freak

Mikayla: Whatever ok onto Miley's rack. Ok Miley much like me and Dave will have a lot of polo shirts, jeans, sneakers t-shirts wife beaters stuff like that. Ok and you look right here these are our boxer briefs the hangers are labeled with are name and here's a pair of mine.

David: Don't you think you should save showing your underwear off till we're on stage Mik

Mikayla: Anyway if Dave would just point to the waist band you can see we have wardrobe put double sided tape inside so girls can't you know pull them off as easy

David: No its so you don't flash everyone your(Mikayla puts her hand over David's mouth)

Mikayla: Ok time to cut the camera off

**Normal footage:**

Mikayla: I should so punch for that.

David: Ok time for me to ask a question and its from **SheHasMyHeartGROUPIE12 **and they're question is for Miley, Lilly, Demi, and Mikayla. And they want to know: _Have any of you ever had a one night stand threesome or has anything liked that happened between the four of you?_ I want to know the answer to this one

Miley:(blushes) Have I ever had a one night threesome or have me and Lilly had a four way with Mik and Demi well no !

Lilly: No we'd never do anything like that with each other but we're like sisters so no and I speak for me and Miley in saying we don't do orgies.

Mikayla: Well me and Demi have had a threesome

David: Oh really with

Demi: All I can say is she's a TV host for BET.

David: I knew it !

Lilly: While Dave jumps around like a kid Here's me performing _Now Or Never_

**Concert Footage:(Footage shows Lilly on stage holding her sunburst Gibson Les Paul Guitar in a outfit consisting of a red and black striped tank top black skinny jeans black motorcycle boots with heels her outfit is rounded out by a studded belt and a red and black striped arm sock on her right hand)**

Lilly: Are you having fun Florida! (crowd cheers) This ones called _Now or Never _(crowd cheers) 1,2,3! (Lilly and her band starts to play the intro to the song)

Verse one:

Drivin' down this high wayI've got no where to goThere's no one waiting on me (Lights ficker as Lilly sings)No messages on my phoneCoz I've got my guitar on the back seatNow I'm setting down this roadThere's nothing more that I needWhy do I feel aloneChorus:Coz I'll be alright all I need is a sign( Lights filcker to the beat)It's a long roadBut I'm hoping things would just get betterWell I need to findWith everything on the lineI got to make a changeIt's now or never

Verse two:

I'm moving at my own paseNot a chance of slowing downTo get to where I'm goingThere no time to wait aroundAlrightChorus:

Verse three:

I can't look a backAt what could have beenYou just got to keep on moving onYou can't think aboutWhat should have beenWhat doesn't break youMakes you stronger in the endI knowWell I knowYeah... Well I know

(Lilly backs away from the mic and does a guitar solo as the crowd cheers)Bridge:Coz I'll be alright all I need is a signIt's a long roadBut I'm hoping things would just get betterWell I need to findWith everything on the lineI got to make a changeIt's now or neverChorus

(guitar riff ends song)

**Normal footage:**

Lilly: That was one of the most intense shows ever that was what the first night and I was so nervous.

Miley: But you killed it babes (kisses Lilly's cheek)

Lilly: I also killed in Georgia the next night

Miley: You're right shawty ( kisses Lilly on the lips)

Amanda(Shorty): Hey you two we have a show here and its time for another question and Miles you're up

Miley: Alright ya'll this one is from **Davidsgurl803 **and its for all of us and what she wants to know is: _You all do such great stage shows but have any of you ever been hurt onstage and what is each of your most embarrassing moment or moments on stage? _Ok who goes first. Hum I pick the Y chromosome

David: Some how I knew you'd pick me. Wow injuries lets see. One time at a show in Phoenix I had to jump off this platform ad it went fine during rehearsal but that night when I did it All my weight came down on my left ankle and I just remember this intense pain and thinking oh God I broke it I broke my ankle. So I did the entire show limping and when I got to the back the Dr. told me I had a level two sprain. As far as embarrassing I have to say it was the show we did in Canada back in September I go to take off my pants and its hanging out of the front of boxers. So I start singing and all these cameras are going off and I look over and I see Mik and Miley laughing and Mik mouth look down and I glance down and see it and I just tuck it back in and go on with the show now that's not worst part . That come the next day when my mom calls and goes "Why in the hell did you take your dick out on stage"(everyone laughs) So crossing the Canadian border listening to my mother tell me how embarrassed she was to see that on TMZ. Ok Mik your turn.

Mik: Alright it was the time me and Miley were in London and I run out at the beginning of my set to do a back flip and I slip and I land on my head and shoulder and I just remember hearing crack before the medics came out and put me on a back broad. Then they told me well Ms. Gomez you've broken you collar bone and you can't do the show. So that was my injury I couldn't fly back home for like a month and Demi flew out and stayed with me. But as far as embarrassing I think it was when I got food poisoning and Demi and me were doing a show at the House of Blues in Cali. and right before I went on I said Demi baby I don't feel good and have way through my set I just barf on some poor girl in the front row.(every one laughs) Ok baby your turn

Demi: Well I don't have any injuries but you see what I wear onstage so aside from the occasional nip slip. There was this one time in New Jersey I had on these white pants and they had slits up the side all the way to my waste and Dave comes up and ask aren't you gonna wear something under that and I go like I can't so I get on stage then I do a split and my pants rip and not the back the front so forty thousand fans in Jersey now have pictures of "miss kitty" (everyone laughs) Ok Mandy Tay your turn

Tay: I don't get embarrassed or hurt

Mandy: Oh really remember the show we did at the Air Force base in Germany

Taylor: I don't Know what you're talking about

Mandy: Ok then let me remind you we're in Germany doing an outdoor show at an Air Force base now it had been raining all day but hyper girl decides to run out on stage and she falls completely off the stage and cuts her forehead open.

Taylor: Ok it wasn't a big cut and its not like I'm the one who burped while we we're singing the National Anthem at Daytona

Mandy: Ok nobody noticed that on TV

David: I did

Mandy: And hey its Shorty's turn

Amanda(Shorty): Well other than being having my mic cut off twice in one night nothing embarrassment wise but injury wise I broke my hand during rehearsal doing nothing music related me and Lilly were skate borading and I caught a rail wrong and busted my hand. Miles Lilly your turn.

Miley: Baby you want me to go first

Lilly: Yeah

Miley: Injures lets see. Well right of the top of my head it goes with embarrassment It was the Side Effect Tour and we were at the pavilion at Carrowinds and I toss my mic up trying to be all cool and catch it behind my back and it comes down and hits me in the eye and I give my self a black eye Lilly baby your turn

Lilly: Well no injures yet but as far as being embarrassed I think it was in Chicago when they couldn't get me a wireless mic and I got caught in the wire and fell (everyone laughs)

David: Hey you know what was really fun Lilly's birthday slash Bachlorette party

Mandy: Oh yeah I almost forgot a bout that. Lets take a look shall we.

**Show Footage: ( Camera shows Miley Mandy Taylor, and David sitting by Miley's pool)**

Miley: So are you sure you guys can handle this party guys

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So its Lilly's birthday and I want to surprise her. With a Pajama Party_

**Miley's House:**

David: Hey Miles trust us we got this you just go pick up Lilly at the spa and get her to my house everything will be fine

**Confessional:**

_David: What Miley doesn't know that me and the girls have plans of our own._

_Mandy: Since Lilly didn't have a bachlorette we've decided to give her one._

**Miley's House**

Taylor: Dave did you make the calls

David: Yeah so what are you guys wearing tonight

Mandy: Yeah Demi is giving us some of the new stuff fromher lingerie line

David: Great now all Miley needs to do is get Lilly there

**Confessional:**

_Taylor: They won't know what hit em _

**David's House: ( Miley walks in in her burgundy Hue Heffner Pajamas While Lilly is wearing a pink baby doll nightie from Demi's line)**

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: So Miley tells me we're going to a party at Dave's for Demi's lingerie line Naughty Dreamz line. And all I could think was what's going on_

**David's House ( Lilly and Miley walk in and are greeted by everyone in WonderLand and a few close friends Like Brooke Hogan, Vanessa Hugens in there pajamas and or lingerie)**

Everyone: SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILLY!

Miley: Happy birthday baby girl ( Kisses Lilly on the cheek)

David: Wait, Lil there's more see we know you never had a Bachlorette party so ladies! ( Two topless servers wheel out a human sushi platter followed by a topless DJ) So lets get this party started

**Confessional:(Camera cuts between Lilly and Miley talking and what's going on at the party)**

_Lilly: So the party was (cuts to Mandy and Taylor doing a body shot off Mikayla's abs)_

_Miley: Insane! I mean half naked girls doing body shots and grinding on each other My wife and I getting lap dances from porn stars(camera shows Lilly and Miley getting lap dances from Jada Fire and Flower Tucci) Ok that part was hot but I'm going to have a serious talk with Dave and Taylor (cuts back to normal footage)_

**Normal Footage: ( Camera shows everyone laughing)**

Miley: How do ya'll know so many strippers and porn stars

David: Ok next question and its for Mandy and Tay from **SHMH_4life **and they want to know: _Are you and Mandy really going to be the first couple in Playboy and are the rumors about Tay punching Adam Lambert in the jaw true?_

Taylor: Ok number one I didn't punch Lambert in the jaw it was the throat and the punk had it coming

Mandy: And as far as _Playboy _is concerned you'll have to wait and see. Ok next question and its form **WL_FANBOY01 **and he wants to know: _Shorty do you have anything with out Long Beach or Lakers on it?_

David: I'd like to know that myself

Amanda(Shorty): No not everything I just like to rep my hood.

Miley: Ok guys we got time for one more question and its from **MikLuvHer716** and its and she wants to know: _Mikayla I read in a magazine that David's favorite desert is cookie dough ice cream what's your favorite desert?_

Mikayla: My favorite desert. Hmm it would have to be Demi with whipped cream and cherries

Demi: You're so nasty baby

Mikayla: And you love it (Kisses Demi)

David: Ok that's all the time we hope you all had fun. And were gonna leave you with one of our favorite performances from the tour

Miley: Thats right here's me Dave and Mik doin our song _Love Faces_

**Concert Footage ( Footage shows Miley, David, Mikayla on stage in wife beaters and jeans dripping with sweat Miley's jeans are dark blue. David's are black and Mikayla's are light blue. Miley and Dave are holding towels and blotting the sweat off there fore heads and Mikayla is holding** **a bottle of water as Miley talks to the crowd)**

Miley: Ladies if Ya'll love the Syndicate make some noise ( crowd screams)

Mikayla: Hold up Mile hold up how many of ya'll wanna get them bed broken (crowd screams as David takes off his shirt in the background and throws it into the audience)

David: Yo ya'll I they ready lets go drop the track ( the music starts and Mikayla rips her wife beater off and pours water down her abs as she winds)

Intro (David):

No I Make Ya Baby ( David walks across the front of the stage)Ay Ohh Ay,Ay,Ay,Ay,Ay Ay,Ay,ooh (David hops the stage and walks up to a girl in the audience and kisses her hand)Listen Baby Girl Right Here Stay There

Verse one (David)Girl Let That Dress Fall Down ( David turns her around and checks her out)and Let Me Take a Look At Your Body Slowly Turn Back Around and ooh Imma Make You Scream So Loud Like Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh

(chorus)

You Know I Like It When We're Exchanging Love Faces I Gotcha Body Where I Want It Right Now Aint Hard to Tell When I'm Touching The Right Places The Look on Your Face and Your Screaming It Out Loud You Know I Like it When We're Exchanging Love Faces ( Miley walks down the steps to the left of the stage and pulls her wife beater off and wipes her sweat with it and throws it over shoulder)Keep All The Lights On So We Can Both See Just How It Feels When I'm Touching the Right Places When Your In The Bed With Me Exchanging Love Faces

Verse 2(Miley)

And You Don't Have to Close Your Eyes ( walks up to a girl and takes her hand and rubs it down her stomach)You Can Stay Focused on It I Don't Mind If Your Watching Me Nooooo We Goin' Get It in Tonight (Miley Kisses the girls cheek and gives her the wife beater) You Goin' See Another Side Of Me That You Never Ever Ever Ever Seen Baby

(chorus) (Miley-Ad libs)

You Know I Like It When We're Exchanging Love Faces (oh baby) ( Miley and David walk back up on the stage)I Gotcha Body Where I Want It Right Now (right now) Aint Hard to Tell When I'm Touching The Right Places The Look on Your Face and You Screaming It Out Loud(It's all on your face and you screaming it out loud) You Know I Like it When We're Exchanging Love Faces (Girl Imma Make Ya Say "Oh") Keep All The Lights On So We Can Both See (oh) Just How It Feels When I'm Touching the Right Places When Your In The Bed With Me (When Your In The Bed With Me) Exchanging Love Faces

Verse 3(Mikayla)

Make You Wrinkle Up Your Face ( Mikayla Slowly takes off her pants while David and Miley grind the stage in the missionary position)Like Some Loose Leaf Paper Feel You In My Bed You Goin' Get Whatchu Came For I Know I'm The Reason, You Making That Face For You Going Have Some Fun With Me For Sure

Verse 4 (Miley)

We Get It On Like a Caddy On 4's ( All three walk around the stage and Mikayla throws her pants in the crowd and pulls down the waistband of her boxers a quarter inch making the crowd roar) Expression on Your Face Like You Bout to Explode And When You Put it On Me I'd Like To See You Make a Love Face

(chorus) (Mikayla Ad Libs)

You Know I Like It When We're Exchanging Love Faces (oh no no no) (Mikayla drops to her knees and sings in her upper register while holding her head back)I Gotcha Body Where I Want It Right Now ( I Want it Right Now) ( Mikayla winds her stomach while getting back to her feet)Aint Hard to Tell When I'm Touching The Right Places The Look on Your Face and You Screaming It Out Loud (Hey) You Know I Like it When We're Exchanging Love Faces ( You Know I Like It When We) Keep All The Lights On So We Can Both See (Lay Ya Down, Down, Down) Just How It Feels When I'm Touching the Right Places (Lay Ya Down, Down, Down) When Your In The Bed With Me Exchanging Love Faces (Faces, Faces, Exchanging Love Faces, Faces, Exchanging Love Faces, Oh, Oh, Exchanging Love Faces) (Song ends and all three bow as the lights on stage go out)

Miley: Thank you you're beautiful I love you goodnight.

**A/N: Well people that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Well sadly we have reached the near end of this Liley. Yep sadly the next chapter will be the last but I am not done with Tomboy Liley not by a long shot my peeps so anyway reviews are love so hit the little blue button on your way out. Ok why are you still here don't cry I'll write more Lileys hey just oh just close the lap top you're making me emotional.**


	5. Chapter 5 Concert

**A/N: What up Tomboy Liley lovers it is I Mr. SDR back with the finale episode of the hottest reality show on WonderLand TV. Now this chapter is different than any other chapter of this fic because its the live concert special. now what means is this chapter will be done in kind of in Path of Arch Angel mode. So get limewire or youtube ready and lets go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any music I just tweaked the lyrics some**

**(Camera opens with an over head shot of a crowd of people in the grand strand section of Myrtle Beach Sc while a D J hypes the crowd up. The camera then does a split screen of Miley and the entire label prying before Miley, David, Shorty, Taylor, Mikayla, Demi, and Oliver get ready to take the stage Miley is wearing a pair of yellow plaid shorts that stop two inches below her knees a plain white wife beater a pair Gucci sun glasses her trademark M. neckless the watch Lilly gave her and a pair of mid top white air force ones Mikayla is wearing a red and white Ralph Lauren Polo and a pair of black shorts and red and black low top air force ones black sun glasses and her diamond and platinum PBB (pretty boy butch) necklace. Demi is wearing a red one peace bathing suit that shows off her stomach and sides and the lotus tattooed on her right side and a black micro mini skirt and white high heel sandals. Taylor is wearing a black Ed Hardy bikini top and white Ed Hardy short shorts and low top Chuck Taylor sneakers and Ed Hardy sun glasses on her. Shorty is wearing Kobe Bryant jersey khaki cargo shorts, Black and purple and mid top air Jordan's and a black and purple Lakers cap. Oliver is wearing blue skinny jeans and a blue striped long sleeved t-shirt. David is wearing a sky blue Coogi T-shirt and black Coogi jeans and white and blue air force ones)**

D J Diamond Kutz: Myrtle Beach ya'll ready! (Crowd cheers) Then everybody make some noise for Wonderland! ( Camera cuts to Miley and crew running out on stage as their song Bedrock hits)

Intro (Miley)

I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock (runs around stage shaking hands with fans)I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl

Ya'll Ready ! (fans cheer as Miley holds mic over the crowd) Tay-Dragon get em(Camera focuses on Taylor on the lower half of the stage)

Verse one (Taylor)

She Got That Good, Good, (hangs over the crowd touching fans hands while rocking to the beat)She Michael Jackson Bad,I'm Attracted To Her, For Her Attractive Ass,And Now We Murderers, Because We Kill Time,I Knock Her Lights Out, And She Still Shine,(pulls out a marker and autographs her shades and gives them to a fan)I Hate To See Her Go, But I Love To Watch Her LeaveBut I Keep Her Running Back And Forth Like A Soccer Team, (runs across the stage and does a soccer kick) Cold As A Winter Day,Hot As A Summer's Eve,WonderLand Thieves,Steal Your Love With Ease.(Camera cuts to Shorty on the far end of the stage)

Verse two (Shorty)

I Like The Way You Walk, And If You Walking My Way, (Lifts up her jersey and shows of her stomach)I'm That Red Bull, Now Let's Fly Away,Let's Buy A Place, With All Kind Of Space,I Let You Be The Judge, N-N And I'm The Case,I get Gudda Gudda, (does a pelvic thrust move)I Put Her Under,I See Me With Her, No Stevie Wonder,She Don't Even Wonder, Cauz She Know She Bad,And I Got Her Bitch,Grocery Bag (Camera cuts to Miley holding a girls hand)

Chorus(Miley)

Oh Baby,I Be Stuck To You, ( moves to another girl)Like Glue Baby,Wanna Spend It All On You,(Reaches in her pocket and throws out a wad of cashBaby,My Room Is The G Spot,Call Me Mr. Flintstone,I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl(Does a Ric flair like strut to the beat)I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed RockI-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock GirlI-I-I I Can Make Your Bed RockI-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

Verse three (Demi)

Ok I Get It, ( Demi does a sexy walk to the center of the stage)Let Me Think, I Guess It's My Turn,Maybe It's Time To Put This Pussy On Ya Sideburns, (Lifts up the front of her skirt making the fans cheer)She Say I'm Bad, He Problly Right,She Pressing Me Like Button Downs On A Friday Night (Ha-ha),(Mikayla walks by and pinches her but and Demi bats her eyes)I'm So Pretty Like,Me On My Pedal Bike,Be On My Low Starch,Be On My Eggo Whites,She Say Demi Don't Stop You The Bestest,And I Just Be Coming Off The Top As Bestest (Camera stays close to Demi as Mikayla walks up)

Verse four(Mikayla)

I Love Ya Sushi Roll, Hotter Than Wasabi, ( takes Demi's hand and turns her in a slow circle)I Race For Your Love,Shake And Bake Ricky Bobby,(Pulls Demi close and grinds her)I'm At The W, But I Can't Meet You In The Lobby,Girl I Gotta Watch My Back, Cauz I'm Not Just Anybody,I Seen Em' Stand In Line, Just To Get Beside Her,I Let Her See The Aston, And Let The Rest Surprise Her,That's When We Disappear, You Need GPS To Find Her,Oh That Was Your Girl? (David walks up and taps Mikayla on the shoulder and Demi walks away)I Thought I Recognized Her

Chorus (Miley) (,Miley dances around the stage)

Verse five (Oliver)

She Like Tanning,( Starts throwing t-shirts into the crowd While the camera switches to Oliver cam giving the people watching at home a view from the stage as he runs across the stage )I Like Staying In,She Like Romancing, I Like Rolling With Friends,She Said I'm Caged In,I Think Her Conscious Is,She Watching That Oxygen,I'm Watching ESPN,But When That Show End,She All On My Skin,Lotion,Slow Emotion,Roller Coasting,Like Back Forth Hold It...She Pose Like It's For Posters,And I Poke Like I'm Suppose To,Take This Photo If You For Me,She Said Don't You Ever Show This,I'm To Loyal..,And To Focused..,To Be Losing..,And Be Hopeless..,When I Spoke This,She Rejoiced It,Said Your Word Get Me Open,So I Closed It,Where Your Clothes Is,I'm Only Lovin' For The Moment. (Oliver stage dives and the camera goes to normal and focuses on David)

Verse six(David)

UhShe Ain't Got A Man,But She's Not Alone,(David lifts up his shirt to show off his abs)Miss Independent,Yea She Got Her Own,Hey Gorgeous, (David grabs a girls hand and kisses it)Uhmmm,I Mean Flawless,Well, That's What U R How I See It Is How I Call It Yea,L-Look It How She Walk, (rubs the girls hands on his abs)MMHMMM She Know She Bad,Do-Do Your Thing Baby,I Ain't Even Mad,And I Ain't Even Fast,Imma Stay A While,Hold Ya Head Chris,I-Imma Take Her Down

Chorus (ends song and everyone walks off stage and the sliding doors separating the upper and lower tear of the stage closes)

D J Diamond Kutz: Did ya'll love that(Crowd roars) I am the world famous D J Diamond Kutz and right now I'd like to welcome your host for this evening Brooke Hogan and Vanessa Hudgens (crowd cheers as the doors open to revel Brooke and Vanessa. Brooke is wearing a pink and white bikini and a colorful wrap around her waste and white heels. Vanessa is wearing a rainbow striped tank - top and a pair of jean cut offs and a pair of heeled sandals)

Brooke: Woo! Make some noise South Carolina! (Crowd cheers) That's what I like to hear. What's up I am Brooke Hogan

Vanessa: And I'm Vanessa Hudgens and welcome to the season finale concert special (Crowd cheers)

Brooke: That's right tonight you will se performances from the stars of WonderLand as they off the Amusement Park tour live in front of you and the entire world (Crowd cheers)

Vanessa: That's right so if you're ready lets get it cracking ( Crowd cheers)

Brooke: Ok now we just saw our next performer rip it during the song bedrock that's

Vanessa: That's right not only is he the second male member of WonderLand but he is burning the charts with his blend of pop rock and R&B

Brooke: Performing his song _Shout It _everybody put your hands together and make some noise for Oliver Oken ! ( crowd cheers as the doors open and revel Oliver dressed in a tight red v-neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans. The band starts to play and Oliver grabs the mic of the stand and walks to the front of the stage and hypes the crowd)

Oliver: Everybody clap your hands come on

Verse one:

She is so innocent, (Walks across the stage touching girls handsWhen she speaks I listen,She is my angel (kisses a girls hand)Sent from up above, ah-ove, ah-ove, ah-oveShe is my fireMy only one desire(points and winks at a girl)She's in the front rowYeah, she comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-ohAnd I want you knooooow… (Backs away from the edge of the stage)

Chorus:

Shout shout shout it (jumps around pumping his fist)From the roof top let it outShout, shout, shout it Till the world can hear it now I don't know what to say or doIt's so hard to scream itShout shout shout itFrom the roof top let it outShout shout shout it Till the world can hear it nowI don't know what to say or do,It's so hard to shout it out to you(So hard to shout it out to you)

Verse two:

She is my fire (my fire) (stands back to back with his guitar player)My only one desire (desire)She's in the front row (front row)Yeah, she comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-ohAnd I want you knooooow…

Chorus (Does the fist pump thing and pulls a teddy bear off the drum kit as the band goes into a keyboard and drum break)

Oliver:(Walks to the Edge of the stage) Okay ladies who wants to come up her and dance with me(A bunch of girls scream as the camera gets an overhead shot) How bout you (Oliver points to a curvy tan brunette wearing a pink bikini and sun glasses an security helps her on stage) Oliver what's your name sweetie

Girl: Gia

Oliver: Ok you ready ( girl nods) Lets go

Verse three: (sung / rapped)

She's fun, she's sweet (Oliver and the girl jump and dance around)Her eyes are greenTake my handFollow my leadI know justWhere she'll beRow sixteen, section threeShe's cool, she's hotShe's all I need Means a lotEverything to meWhen she walks I'm begging pleaseHold my hand so they can see(Oliver takes her hand and hand s her the bear)That she's with me

Chorus: (ends song and Oliver and the girl walk off stage) (D J Diamond Kutz plays musical interlude as Brooke and Vanessa walk back out)

Vanessa: Did ya'll love that(crowd cheers)

Brooke: That's what I love to hear. Alright up next are a duo proves that talent can be found anywhere and dreams come true

Vanessa: That's right Mandy of Maylor found them singing in the bathroom of a Waffle House a few miles away in Augusta GA.

Brooke: That's right and at just eighteen they're unique style of eye catching clothes and catchy melodies has got the whole world saying three letters G.N.O (crowd cheers)

Vanessa: Performing their hit song _Tatted _featuring Waka Flocka Flame here are Kelci and Lola the G.N.O Kliq (The doors open to reveal two light skinned African American girls and Wacka Flocka running out onstage. Lola who has long wavy curly sandy brown hair that stops at her shoulder is dressed in a lime graphic t-shirt and a black sequined vest that stops at her waist a pair of zebra striped leggings and pink canvas sneakers and a lace glove on her left hand. Kelci who has her cut into bob with one side a quarter of inch longer on one side with white and red streaks in it is dressed in a black marching band jacket that stops at the top of her abdomen with three quarter inch sleeves with gold chords on her right shoulder over a white tie dye shirt a pair of camouflage cargo shorts a black softball socks and shell toed adidas. Wacka is shirtless showing all his tats and shaking his dreads as the DJ drops the track)

Intro: (Waka Flocka)

Get up!

Get ya hands up

Verse One (Waka rap)

Tatted from my neck (Stands at the edge of the stage jumping up and down)Flocka flocka like this show isAll shirt of just to show of my artwork

She said she in loveFlocka like a flirtYou get no commaYou ain't got all the words

Verse two (Lola sung):

He gotta be tatted up ( dances around the stage shaking hands with fans)Like them rocket bike ridersRollin' on them harleysGot me goin narleyI'm checkin' 'cause his sexy with that inked out sleaveAnd that nimble on his chest like an Ed Hardy tee( rubs on Wacka's Chest)

Verse three (Kelci sung):

Talk like a fool( Dances against Wocka)And he's sweatin' meAnd he just my typeLet me see what it's gone beShawty said he wanna hollaTell him hit me up when he leave the tattoo parlor parlor

Pre chorus (Both Kelci and Lola):

Yeah he is a keeper( both dance around the stage)Ta-tatted like a city boyThose shirts and skinny jeans boyRo-rockin like ferrees boyRidin' martiguines boyCo-come be on my team boyStuntin' like a gee soThose tatts dont mean a thing though

Chorus:

They tatted tatted upThey make us fall in love(repeated 4x)no im not a collage boyno no im not a collage boytatted like a biker boyta-tatted like a biker boy(repeated 2x)

Verse four( Waka):

Yo!Her boyfriend cool ( Jumps off stage and dance with a few girls in the crowd)Waka flocka flameTattoos and wallswoosies naked so they might just hateFlocka got more ink than a markerStupid tattoos call me Travis Barker

Verse five(Kelci):

His flow so oh so juicy baby ( goes into choreographed steps)New age bad boys drive us crazyTatts on their backsWhen the boys walk byWith that skateboard swagLookin' mo-hawk flyAnd we just wanna show them offBut them tatts so sexy I cant even blow 'em offNow shawty said he wanna hollaSo our first date was at the tattoo parlor

Pre chorus: ( Both girls bounce around the stage)

Chorus: (Both girls do back flips)

Bridge( Lola rap):

Lookin' for a new boo (Gets face to face with a camera on the side of the stage)So over my old dudeHe has no steeze to top it off he has no tattoosKnocks are suited and bootedHow you think I like my boysLet's tell 'em how we do it

Chorus: repeated three times before song ends (DJ Diamond Kutz plays another interlude as Vanessa walks out in sexy multi colored bikini and matching wrap that stops a her waist and purple heels)

Vanessa:( Stops and does a whind and turns in a complete circle making the crowd cheers) Ow! ok everybody now our next performer is one of WonderLand's west coast she's smart cool, Talented and oh so sexy(crowd cheers) Please welcome my Asian love goddess Amanda Khem aka Shorty K.(The doors open to reveal Shorty walking out wear a purple polo shirt and white kaki shorts and purple and white sneakers and a purple Long Beach fitted turned to the back and pair of black rimmed glasses as her song _Bed Bath and Beyond _plays)

Intro(Shorty Talking):

Ladies ya'll ready to slow it down a little Nessa baby come here( Vanessa walks out to the beat)

Verse One:

Hey, Miss. Feisty what's your name, (walks around Vanessa cheecking her out)You ain't got a deadline,Maybe we can hang,Oh, let's talk,I'm loving that swag,Hair so long, (Crouches down around her hips while she dances)It comes down to your ass,Oh baby, I was leaving,But damn that dress,Looking so pricey, but yet priceless,( Stands behind Vanessa and grinds against her) Yeah baby imma follow, Tell me where to go,With my navigation shawty let's roll,You know the destination tell me where to be,Touching on your hair, down to your feet,Down to the bed, into the bad,Then to beyond,All you gotta do is ask,

Chorus:

Baby imma take you to all the places you admire,(Grabs Vanessa's wrist and leans in like she's kissing her neck)I could go low and make you go higher,I can't let you go, baby I'm tryna,I just wanna let you know,We can take it to the bed,We can take it to the bath, (Vanessa Spends out of her grip)Girl we can go beyond,All you gotta do is ask, (Vanessa turns to Shorty)

Verse two:

Hey, Miss. Feisty what's your game, (Vanessa walks backwards doing the come here motion for Shorty to follow her)Baby put me in coz I really wanna play,(Shorty gets close and tries to kiss her but backs away and smiles and walks the other way telling Shorty to follow her)I wanna post up low and take you to the whole,I play all positions, you already know,We can go the distance, bout a hundred miles,Start off real fast, then slow it on down,Take you to bed,Then to the bath,And beyond,All you gotta do is ask

Chorus( Shorty catches her and spins her around so they're facing each other presses her right between hers a the two dance)

Bridge:

Girl if you wanna go beyond this world,Grab my hand and get behind me girl,Get your wetter than a bubble bath,All you gotta do is ask,Girl if you wanna go beyond this world,Grab my hand and get behind me girl,Get your wetter than a bubble bath,All you gotta do is ask,

Chorus(As the song ends Shorty French kisses Vanessa then they both walk back stage) (D J Diamond Kutz plays an interlude as Brooke Walks out Wearing a Team David t-shirt that shows off her stomach and a cut off jean skirt and a pair of heels clapping her hands over her head)

Brooke: Woo give it up for my girl Diamond Kutz (crowd cheers) Now coming up are two of Wonderland's biggest artist and one of its happiest couples and started out as D J's at a club in Memphis and have since become a big success as singers producers, and song writers. They are, fun energy and music personified. Please welcome doing there song _4 Ever_, Mandy and Taylor known more simply as Maylor! (the Door open to reveal Mandy and Taylor standing back to back Taylor is wear a pair of red skinny jean and a black and white tank top that stops her waist and a black studded belt and black motorcycle boots Mandy is wearing a pair of black vinyl leggings and a short sleeved white military themed dress that stops just below the tops of thighs and black boots. Mandy starts playing her black and white Zach Wylde guitar as Taylor ta takes her mic and runs to the bottom half of the stage clapping her hands)

Verse one(Taylor):

Here we are so what you gonna do?(high fives fans)Do I gotta spell it out for you?(Points to a girl in the crowd)I can see that you got other plans for tonightBut I don't really careSize me up you know I beat the best(Gets super close to the camera at the edge of the stage and does the come here motion)Tick tock no time to restLet them say what their gonna sayBut tonight I just don't really care

Chorus (Mandy & Taylor):

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever (runs back up to the top and sings in the same Mic with Mandy)Let me show you all the things that we could doYou know you wanna be togetherAnd I wanna spend the night with you ( both girls point to each other)Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeahCome with me tonightWe could make the night last 4ever

Verse two:(Mandy):

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove ( checks Taylor out while she dances around her)Come on baby just make your moveFollow me lets leave it all behind tonight( gives Taylor a come here motion to Taylor)Like we just don't careLet me take you on the ride of your life (Moves close to Taylor until her backs against an ampThat's what I said alrightThey can say what they wanna say

Cause tonight I just don't even care( backs away from Taylor)

Chorus( Mandy and Taylor jump around to the beat)

Bridge:

(Mandy):

Lets pretend you're mine (Eye flirts with Taylor)

(Taylor):

We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah(Eye)

Both:

Oh come on(Walk close to each other faceing each other)Just one taste and you'll want moreSo tell me what your waiting for (Band plays break down and Mandy and Tay kiss then break the kiss and Mandy jumps up and does a windmill kick over Taylor's head)

Chorus:( Mandy and Taylor sing the chorus twice into same mic ending the song and the doors close) (D J Diamond Kutz plays an interlude as Brooke and Vanessa walk out)

Vanessa: Give it up one more time for Maylor (Crowd cheers)

Brooke: Ok up next is one of the founding members WonderLand

Vanessa: is known for being a rebel and one of the two baddest girls of R & B. for her sexy and at times raunchy lyrics

Brooke Singing her song _OMG _she is the one and only Lone Star Ace Mikayla Gomez ( The Doors open to reveal Mikayla in red wife beater and a pair of white pants. The music starts and Mikayla into the opening chorus of the song)

Chorus:

Baby let me love you downnn (walks to the stage clapping her hands to the beat while the beat builds)There's so many ways to love yaBaby I can break you downnnThere's so many ways to love yaGot me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in loveI found you finallyy, you make me want to sayOh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,Ohh myy goshMikayla: Myrtle Beach I wanna here ya'll scream! (crowd roars)

Verse one:

I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor (Goes into a series of poping moves while shaking hands with the fansShe was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping lowNever ever has a lady hit me on the first sightThis was something special; this was just like dynamiteHoney got a booty like pow, pow, powHoney got some boobies like wow, oh wowGirl you know I'm loving your, loving your styleCheck, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,Ooh (oooh) she got it allllSexy from her head to the toesAnd I want it all, it all, it all

Chorus (Mikayla gives the motion to stop the music)

Mikayla: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Mr. Will I am (Will I am rises up from under the stage)

Verse two:

Feel so hot for honey out of all the girls up in this club(runs around the stage with Mikayla shaking hands with the fans)This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in loveThis one something special, this one just like dynamite,out of sightFell in love with honey like my, oh myHoney looking wonderful; fly, so flyHoney like a supermodel; my, oh myBaby how you do that, make a grown man cry?

Verse three:

Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll (Mikayla flashes her abs)Sexy from her head to the toesAnd I want it all, it all, it all

Chorus( Song ends and Mikayla walk off stage) (D J Diamond Kutz plays interlude as Brooke walks out)

Brooke: Mikayla and Will I am everybody (Crowd cheers) since were doing couples lets keep it going with the Five Star Diva of WonderLand she's sexy , she's talented and She's the star of all your Naughty Dreamz (Crowd cheers) Doing her song _Rock Star 101 _she is Demi Lovato Gomez ( The music starts as the doors to reveal Demi in a black vinyl mini trench coat that stops just below her waist thigh high vinyl boots she is also wearing a pair of vinyl gloves a head set mic)

Intro:

I told ya, I told yaI told ya baby 6x

Verse One:

Got up In the club ( walks with a sexy strut from top tear the secondPosted in the backFeelin so goodLookin so baddRockin this skirt( Does a sex whind while crouching touching her body)Rockin this clubGot my middle finger up I don't really give a fuck (sticks up her middle finger)Rockin these diamonds( Takes of the glove on her left hand to reveal the diamond rings on that hand and throws it into the crowd)I'm rockin this chain(twirls the chain at the of the belt of her coat)Make sure u get a picture I'm rockin my fameTo be what you is you gotta be what you are( takes of the other hand)The only thing I'm missing is a black guitar

Chorus:

I'm a rockstar (Goes into sex choreographed moves along with her back up dancers)Hey baby ima a rockstarHey babyBig citys bright lightsSleep all day long nites2xOh baby ima 7x (Starts slowly untying her coat as a stripper poll comes up from center stage)

Verse two:

6 inch walker (Takes off jacket to reveal a sexy red vinyl bra and panties as she walks over to the poll)Big shit talkerI never play the victim I'd rather be the stalker( stands with her back against the poll and does a dip with her legs open)So baby take me in (comes back up and turn half way around the poll wrapping one leg around it)I disobey the lawMake sure you frisk me good check my panties & my bra (climbs up the poll)Wildin out A crazy house wit my white jacket on (rotates around with her hands on the poll and her legs spread)Won't you come and sign me outTo be what you is you gotta be what you areThe only thing I'm missing is my black guitar

Chorus (Demi hangs onto the poll using one leg and one hand)

Verse Three:

Heeeeyyyy I'm rockin out tonite (Demi flips upside down and does a split0Cause I can't wait til tommorow ( wraps her arms and legs around the poll)Ima live my whole life in the niteCause I aint got time to borrow(Slides down the poll upside down slowly and stops half way)I'm rockin out toniteWhy wait til tommorowIma live my whole life in the nite

Chorus: ( Demi flips up right then in one quick motion drops down the poll landing in a full split ending the song and sending the poll and Demi under the stage) (DJ Diamond Kutz plays an interlude as the sun sets in the background and Brooke and Vanessa walk back out Vanessa is wearing a white Ed Hardy dress with white gladiator sandals. Brooke is wearing a white tunic dress and gold gladiator sandals)

Brooke: Now was that hot or what!(crowd cheers) Ya'll ready to keep it going (crowd cheers)

Vanessa: Alright now the next two people about to take the stage have been called the flagship couple of WonderLand (fans go nuts)

Brooke: That's right one is the CEO and president of this company and the other is her sexy wife (crowd cheers)

Vanessa: Doing there song _Superhuman_ (crowd cheers) give it up for Miley Ray and Lilly Stewart ! (The music starts and a spot light shines on a stage as Miley rises from under the stage dressed in a red and black version of Wolverine's modern costume consisting of a shiny black leather jacket with stripes on the sleeves and a red M were the X should be over a white t-shirt black cargo pants a black Dr. Martin boots and headset mic)

Verse one:

(Miley):

WeakI have been crying and crying for weeksHow'd I survive when I can barely speakBarely eat, On my knees (Turns and looks to the Doors as they open to reveal Lilly in a Red and black outfit that looks like Beth Phoenix's ring gear)

(Lilly):

But that's the moment you came to meYou don't know what your love has done to meThink I'm invincibleI see though the me I used to be

Chorus:

(Miley):

You changed my whole life ( takes two steps towards Lilly)

(Lilly):

Don't know what your doing to me with your love (takes two steps towards Miley)

(Both):

I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me (Walk slowly towards each other as it starts to rain on stage)A super human heart beats in meNothing can stop me here with youSuper human (I feel so superhuman X2)(Stand face to face singing)Super human

Verse two:

(Miley):

Strong (Miley flexes her arms)Since I've been flying and writing the wrongsFeels almost like I've had it all alongI can see tomorrow

(Lilly):

Well every problem is gone because( touches Miley's face with both hands)I flew everywhere with love inside of meIt's unbelievable to see how love can set me free

Chorus (Both singing):

You changed my whole life (life) ( Wrap there arms around each others arms)Don't know what your doing to me with your love (uh-huh)I'm feeling all super human, you did this to meA super human heart beats in meNothing can stop me here with youSuper human (I feel so superhuman X2)(Slowly start to float into the air)Super human

Verse three(Both sing):

It's not a bird, not a plane (stop Floating and hover fifteen feet in the air)It's my heart and it's going, gone awayMy only weakness is youOnly reason is youEvery minute with youI can feel like I can do anything(stop singing and kiss)I'm Going going, gone away love(Start floating back down)

Chorus(Miley and Lilly land on the stage and end the song and walk off stage hand and hand) ( D J Diamond Kutz plays an interlude as Vanessa comes out as the sun finishes setting)

Vanessa: That was epic am I right! (crowd cheers) Now my girl Brooke is backstage helping this next performer warm up (crowd cheers) Now this guy goes by such names, as the black Ric Flair, The sixty minute man The Heartthrob, Mr. Hodges, and even The King of Carolina please welcome South Carolina's own David Hodges! (The entire stage goes dark and the doors open triggering black lights and revealing David in a white a pair of white pants wearing glow in dark face paint and making the tats on his arms and chest glow and in the Dark rose in his hand. He starts walking to the front of the stage as the beat to his song _Glow In The Dark _begins to play he walks to center stage)

Verse One:

Been thinking about This all dam dayOhh, why( A white bed appears on the stage with Brooke laying in a sexy pose in a white nightie making her glow)And i can wait To see your face Hmmm, ohMy hands are dying (he walks to the bed dropping into a sexy crawl ) To touch you Oh, whaBut i ain't got The patience to waitAnd i think (Crawls around the stage like a panther while Brooke looks on) It's time that iLose controlLose controlAnd in my mindI'm sexual Sexual

Chorus:

Girl, are you ready? (slowly crawls into bed with Brooke until he's straddling her legs and she's propped up on her elbows)Are you ready for love?Girl, are you ready?Are you ready for usGirl, are you ready?Are you ready for love?Girl, are you ready?Glow in the dark

Verse two:

Ohh, nono, nooo ( touches Brooke's cheek)It's ok to screamAnd if you need To take a second To breathe (Ssssss, ahh)Hey there it isI can feel your legs (runs hands up Brooke's thigh) TremblingYou feel the sweat Dripping From my chest (Brooke touches his chest)And then you're Like oh, oh, ohBaby, don't stopAnd i'll be Like no i won'tI'll take you To the top

Chorus ( Brooke wraps her arms around David and pulls him into a kiss)

Guitar Solo ( Brooke and David's choreographed moves make it look like they're making love on stage)

Chorus(ends song and the stage goes back to normal lighting and David and Brooke walk to the middle of the stage and bow as the crowd cheers and claps as Vanessa comes out carrying a towel for David and a silk robe for Brooke. David wipes the paint off his face and tosses it into the crowd and takes a mic from a stage hand and hands her the headset mic)

David: Give it up for my baby Brooke (Crowd cheers) I love my fucking job! (stage hands bring out three chairs and sets them center stage and crowd cheers) Well since this is the kick off for our album and tour its time to bring the sexy so Miley, Mik, and Tay get out here (Miley Mikayla, and Taylor walk out wearing the outfits from their performances except Miley isn't wearing her jacket) Now ladies sit down ( Fans cheer as the girls sit down as Mandy, Demi, and Lilly walk out in short silk robes an heels and stand behind the cheer of their respective mate) Now its time to get sexy performing their version of TLC's _Red Light Special _give it up and scream until you lungs give out for Demi, Lilly, and Mandy ! ( the music starts and the girls open their robes to reveal sexy lingerie Demi is wearing a sexy red and black lace corset and matching ultra sheer lace French cut panties Lilly is wearing a sexy strapless black lace bra a black grater belt black thigh highs and a black thong Mandy is wearing a red lace teaddy and matching thong all three girls walk to the front of their girl and bend over face the crowd and do a dip and slowly come back up as red light floods the stage and Demi takes the first verse)

Verse one (Demi):

Take a good look at it (All three turn around slowly and place their left leg on their girl's shoulder)

Look at it now

Might be the last time you'll

Have a go round

I'll let you touch it if you'd( each run their hands up their legs seductively before taking their legs down)

Like to go down

I'll let you go further

If you take the southern route

Don't go too fast(All do a whinding dip and come up slow

Don't go too slow

You've got to let your body flow

I like 'em attentive

And I like 'em in control

Chorus:

Baby it's yours (All three turn faceing the crowd and dip between their girls legs with their legs open)

All yours

If you want it tonight

I'll give you the red light special

All through the night

Baby it's yours

All yours

If you want it tonight ( all three come back up and sit side ways in their girls lap)

Just come through my door

Take off my clothes

And turn on the red light

Verse Two(Lilly):

I know that you want me I can (Each girl wraps one arm around the back of their girls neck and lays across their lap)

See it in your eyes

You might as well be honest 'cause the(runs their girls hand up and down their upper body while rolling their midsections)

Body never lies

Tell me your secrets and I'll(Each girl closes their girls hand between their legs)

I'll tell you mine

I'm fellin' quite sexy(Puts a finger of their girls hand in their mouth

And I want you for tonight

If I move too fast just let me know

'Cause it means you move too slow

I like some excitement

And I like a Chick that goes

Chorus(all thee turn facing their girl and grind them with their arms around their shoulders)

Verse three (Mandy)

If you want me ( each girl reaches behind their back)

Let me know it (each girl undoes the clasp on her top)

I'll make time but (All turn around holding their tops)

You've got to show it( Let the tops drop and reveal red and black pasties )

If you need me (whinds in their girls lap )

I want to see

But don't mistake me

I don't want you down on your knees

I need someone a woman(all three turn around facing their girl)

I need someone who understands

I'm a woman a real woman

I know just what I want

I know just who I am (Each begin French kissing their girl as the guitar solo plays)

Chorus (Ends song as that section of the stage is lowered as the crowd cheers)(D J diamond cuts plays an interlude and Brooke and Vanessa walk out Brooke is wearing a colorful tunic dress and clear heels and Vanessa wearing nice blue off the shoulder dress and clear heels)

Brooke: Whoo! We've had a lot of fun tonight right!(crowd cheers)

Vanessa: Thank you guys so much for letting us host tonight we had great time we love you guys! (crowd cheers)

Brooke: Now its time for the grand finale and we have another all star performance

Vanessa: That's right here to give us four hot tracks from the Amusement Park album here are Miley Ray, Mikayla, Oliver, David, and my baby Shorty! (The entire stage goes dark and the giant screens on either side go into static as laser lights flash across the stage then pyro and strobe lights go off when it stops a bright light shines down into a fog revealing Miley, David, Mikayla, Oliver, and Shorty center stage. Miley is wearing a black retro motorcycle jacket with silver studs covering the sleeves lapels and collar and a black wife beater and dark blue jeans and a studded belt David is wearing a white sleeveless studded Ed Hardy shirt buttoned half way with a tiger on the back and black Ed Hardy jeans and a two tier chain on each hip. Mikayla is wearing a black studded vest zipped half way and red regular fit jeans. Oliver is wearing a black marching band like jacket with captain's cords hanging over his right shoulder over a white v-neck and an pair of regular fit jeans. Shorty is wearing a black short sleeve military themed button down over a white t-shirt and black jeans and a black Long beach hat. All place their right hand in the air doing the rock on symbol as the music to their song _Stadium_ _Music_ hits they then move in a circle doing air guitar pumping one leg up at a time before falling into choreographed and Miley steps out of formation and sings the first verse)

Verse One (Miley):

Stage set, lights on ( Miley steps to the front and shakes fans hands)Now play that intro let me check my microphone (tosses the mic up and catches it behind her back) It's bangin', so strong You wave your hands in the air as you sing along

Pre Chorus (David) (steps out of line doing a sideways butterfly motion with his legs):

That's how my love will make you feel, feel Put your body front in center for real, for real So let it stay right there, don't go no where Cause no other show, can't even compare no, no

Chorus:

My love is like stadium music (All five take a step to the left)Put your whole body through it (Step to the right with a whinding motion)We got it all flashing lights, big screens, fireworks, video screens(David and Mikalya turn to the right drop to one knee and point while Oliver and Shorty do the same and point the left with Miley standing in the middle)Ain't nobody on this stage but me(all stand a point to themselves before the chorus repeats itself) My love is like stadium music Put your whole body through it We got it all flashing lights, big screens, fireworks, video screens AinÂ't nobody on this stage but me My love is like ( Mikayla steps up front)

Verse two (Mikayla):

Round two, second set ( holds up the peace sign) I'm a pro so I ain't lost my breath yet (puts her hand over chest and does and pumps her chest like a heart beat)I saved the best part for your favorite song (does her little two step)And when we get there I'm a do it all night long

Pre Chorus(Shorty)(does the same motions as David):

That's how my love will make you feel, feel Put your body front in center for real, for real So let it stay right there, don't go no where Cause no other show, won't even compare no, no

Chorus

Bridge: (Miley and Mikayla adlibs):

It's part of the show (I'm a need your full participation) (Both stand at the front of the stage touching girls hands)Baby I'm a take your body away (Like we on vacation) I'm on a mission don't be afraid to lose control(Both walk towards the middle of the stage)So no intermissions baby just let your body come with me (Come on, come on) So let your body go (Come on, come on) (Miley takes one arm out of her jacket)Better stay right there, don't go no where Cause no other show, can't even compare

Chorus (Miley and Mikayla Adlib):

My love is like stadium music (Stadium music!) (stand back to back) Put your whole body through it (Put your whole body through it!) We got it all flashing lights, big screens, fireworks, video screens Ain't nobody on this stage but me My love is like stadium music Put your whole body through it We got it all flashing lights, big screens, fireworks, video screens Ain't nobody on this stage but me My love is like (Song ends and the music for their song _Dizzy_ starts and David walks up front keeping the crowd hyped )

David: Everybody come on make some noise lets go!

Verse One ( Shorty):

You got me going through my blackberry ( runs to the front of the stage then down the setps)Deleting every number or message from any girl that isn't you You got me calling my momma, telling her about ya(runs around the barricade touching girls hands) Telling her that I think I might have it hard for you Lately my boys tell me that they confused (Kisses a girl on the cheek)They say What's got into you? Or who? This new me (runs back up the stage)They just ain't used to But everything is changed now Not acting the same That's what your doing, d-doing, doing, d-doing to me

Chorus (every one goes into choreographed moves matching the word in the song):

Got me feeling light-headed, unsteady Feeling woozy, breathings heavy Off from what you do to me Can't concentrate, feel kinda weak This has gotten outta control Can't fight it no more I'm feeling dizzy, dizzy, d-dizzy, dizzy You better catch me Cuz I'm falling in love with you You got me dizzy, dizzy, d-dizzy, dizzy I hope you catch me Cuz I've falling in love with you Baby I'm trippin, trippin, I'm slippin, slippin You got my world spinning, spinnin' Girl I'm falling for you I'm feeling dizzy, dizzy, d-dizzy, dizzy You better catch me Cuz I've falling in love with you

Verse two (David):

You, You, You (opens his shirt the rest of the way)Got me ignoring calls from other broads( runs and does back flip) Trying' to give me their heart Cuz nowadays all I want is you When I see your real pretty face or beautiful shape I look the other way cuz they ain't messing with you And everybody tell me that they confused They say What's got into you? Or who? This new me They just ain't used to But everything is changed now Not acting the same What your doing, d-doing, doing, d-doing to me (goes into pop locking moves)

Chorus

Bridge (Oliver while everyone adlbs)

No, if there's a cure for it (stands at the edge of the stage)(I don't want it, no, I don't need i,t no) And oh baby I'm sure of it (I won't play with it, girl i'm in love with it) You got my heart on lock, from the way you kiss Girl don't you ever stop, keep on frontin' me Make no mistakes, I hope you know This has gotten outta control Can't fight it no

Chorus( ends song and everyone spaces out as the slow beat for their song _So good_ hits and Miley hypes the crowd and Mikayla opens her vest all the way and Shorty an Oliver take off their jackets)

Miley: Where all the ladies at (Holds her mic out over the crowd as they scream as the stage hand hands here a dozen roses)

Verse one;( Miley):

When I put it down I put it down for really(Walks around the edge of the stage tossing them out to screaming fans) When you come around you know you're bout to feel it Don't you try to play around Cause you know I'm about lay you down I know your close cause You ain't no jump off But your skin so soft They have to come off I, promise I wont pressure you Just make up your mind whatcha wanna do Let me help you (Falls into choreographed whinds with everyone else)

Chorus:Baby close the door (Oliver shows off abs)I'll show you what's in store for you Everything and more So please just close the door Cause I want you to myself Don't need nobody else Cause, bein' alone with you feels So good, so good (so good) That's why I can't live without it (so good) There ain't no questions about it (so good) That's what it is (so good) That's what it is (so good) So good, so good

Verse two(Oliver):

When I put it down I put it down for really (tosses his shirt in the crowd showing the tattoos on his chest) You won't even know if you're on the ground or ceiling Feel it, in your body Like your favorite rhythm when you're at the party Hey, I'll be your D.J. Just tell me what to play(reaches for a girl in the crowd) No, I won't even play Just keep it on replay Girl, I ain't tryna pressure you Just make up your mind whatcha wanna do Let me help you

Chorus (twice)

Bridge (everyone David's adlibs):

Girl there's something that you need to know You need to know I think you need to know girl (the way you move) (Drops to his knees )You need to know I think you need to know girl (the way you walk) The way you talk The way you move The things you do Baby close the door

Chorus (twice song and the ends and David sits on the edge of the stage and a stage hand bring out some bottles of water everyone takes a swig and catches their breath for few seconds while the backing music for their song _Don't fight the feeling_ starts and Miley walks back to the front of the stage to the cheers of the crowd)

Miley: Before we do this last song I want to sya thank you for letting us do what we do ( A fan screams we love you Miley) Thank you now we about to do this yall ready ( fans scream and Miley gives the o minute sign and rips her tank top off revealing her black sports bra as the sweat drips down her abs and sh walks down the front of the stage around the barricade)

Verse One(Miley):

Tell me how much you've been anticipating (stop) ( reaches her hand into the crowd and fans almost break the barricade) Now let your body show me how to make good love Don't have to say a word, girl, you know its on, oh yeah You already know Look at the way you move your hips, girl it tells me so No need to fix your lips just to tell me no How could you say stop when your body says go, oh (walks back up the satge)

Chorus:

Don't tell me, just show me Cuz if you say you love me when you touch me Your body should say so, make you scream oh Don't ever fight the feeling when you feel it, so baby Don't tell me, just show me Cuz if you say you love me when you touch me Your body should say so, make you scream oh (David throws his shirt into the crowd and hops off stage)Don't ever fight the feeling when you feel it I already know

Verse two (David):

How good it makes you feel when I touch you there ( walks around the barricadeShow me how much you care, make it crystal clear Cuz love is just a word, unless you wanna share with me, yea You already know

Verse three (Mikayla):

Don't have to spread it all around, telling all your friends (Mikayla trows her vest into the crowd and pours water down her abs) So let your love come down time and time again and again And you'll see that you don't have to worry I ain't in no hurry, baby

Chorus

Bridge (All)

I already know what your body's feenin for girl (All five whind there abs)Ooo just let me take it slow girl I already know what your body really needs girl And when I take it fast I promise I will have you screamin( All five drop into the missionary postion and gind the stage) Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), oh yeah (oh yeah) Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), woooo( all five stand )

Chorus( All five sing chorus then take a bow and the show fades to black and the credits roll)

**THE END**

**A/N: Well we've reached the end of another tomboy liley I'd like thank my fans for supporting me. I'd like to thank litarockslbc for letting me use her and as always my girls Mandy and Taylor for being some of my biggest supporter since day one thank you**


End file.
